


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2k12): Season 01 Redirected

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: ...maybe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, More tags to be added, Not Beta'd, OC is MENTAL, Possessive Siblings, Protective Siblings, Psychic Abilities, Smart Michelangelo, We die like Shredder four times over, and not in the good way, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: [Human AU!] Hamato Michelangelo has always known that him and his brothers weren’t exactly normal; being taught ninjutsu from a young age, and constantly being warned not to be out of his overprotective siblings sight are just small ones. But, when fiends from his father and uncles past start appearing and a new type of crazy comes in, what’s a teenage ninja to do when he seems to be in the center of it all? [Brothers!Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi/Smart!Michelangelo/Overprotective!Possessive!Older Siblings]
Relationships: Donatello & Karai & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Oroku Saki & Tang Shen, Splinter/Tang Shen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Filler/Information

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a few rewrites of the first season I decided to try my hand at it with my own oc's and with it being mostly Mikey centric since my baby boy does not get the love he deserves sometimes and I wanna make his life harder. I spent the past two days planning the chapter list and the character descriptions so I hope you very much enjoy this.

A quick filler of the way the characters look and act since this is a Human AU and the characters are kinda switched around with a few differences. The Hamato’s and Oroku’s get along and are a mixed clan of sorts; Saki and Yoshi’s relationship never fell apart and their kids were raised more like siblings than cousin’s after Tang Shen’s death and Saki’s wife’s passing. 

They know that the one who killed Tang Shen is still out there so they take precautions when in public such as going as alias’ such as Splinter and The Shredder. The Shredder runs a non-illegal business and co-owns Hamato Dojo with Splinter who teach small classes to normal people. Karai and Mikey are homeschooled while the rest of them go to normal High school -Hence how they know April.-

**Story Summary: [Human AU!] Hamato Michelangelo has always known that him and his brothers weren’t exactly normal; being taught ninjutsu from a young age, and constantly being warned not to be out of his overprotective siblings sight are just small ones. But, when fiends from his father and uncles past start appearing and a new type of crazy comes in, what’s a teenage ninja to do when he seems to be in the center of it all? [Brothers!Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi/Smart!Michelangelo/Overprotective!Possessive!Older Siblings]**

* * *

**And now the characters descriptions:**

**Hamato Yoshi -** _Basically looks like his human form only a bit older and with graying hair and red eyes instead of black. Stands at 6’1”. Cares deeply for his brother, sons, and his niece._

 **Oroku Saki -** _Looks like his younger self only with a scar through his left eye from a past fight with The Mother, causing blindness and brown eyes instead of black. Stands at 6’1”. Cares deeply for his brother, daughter, and nephews._

 **Oroku Miwa (Nickname: Mi-neechan/Mi; Alias: Karai -on Patrol-) -** _Oldest of all the teens at the age seventeen; basically looks/acts exactly like canon-Karai only a little softer to her family and friends. Stands at 5’6”. Cares for her family; but like all the brothers is extremely overprotective of Mikey. During Patrol she wears the canon compliant outfit of hers, the only difference being instead of being based off The Shredder’s armor, it’s more mesh like._

 **Hamato Leonardo (Nickname: Leo; Alias: Fuji** _(富士)_ **:** **Unsurpassed or unique.** **-on Patrol-) -** _Second eldest of all the teens but eldest son of the Hamato Clan at the age sixteen; mostly calm, collected and a perfectionist unless arguing with Raph or worried about his family and friends; like all the Hamato brothers he is extremely protective borderline possessive of Mikey. He has chin length raven black hair and deep dark blue eyes with lightly tanned skin; when on patrol he wears an outfit like the Foot Clan only instead of a face mask he simply wears a blue eye mask and mouth mask. Stands at 5’5”._

 **Hamato Raphael (Nickname: Raph/Raphie; Alias: Katon** **_(_ ** _カトン_ **):** **Disappearing via fire (as a Ninja might do)** **-on Patrol-) -** _Third eldest of all teens but second eldest son of the Hamato Clan at the age fifteen; very short tempered especially when Mikey’s pranks or Leo’s leadership are in the equation, he tends to let his emotions take over the thinking for him typically but can take control if need be. He has short spiked black hair with dark red highlights dyed in and toxic green eyes with a slightly darker than typical tan; when on patrol he wears an outfit like the Foot Clan only instead of a face mask he simply wears a red eye mask and mouth cover. Stands at 5’9”._

 **Hamato Donatello (Nicknames: Donnie/Don/D; Alias: Tenjin (** _天神_ **)** **: God of Scholarship.** **-on Patrol-) -** _Fourth eldest out of the teens but the third eldest son of the Hamato Clan at the age fourteen; highly intelligent but tends to get too lost in his own head and logic, typically keeps to himself but has a short fuse at times and can get snippy and smart mouthed when under pressure but can step up when his friends or family are in danger and will pull through. He has black hair naturally tinted purple going to his shoulder blades, has a gap in the middle of his top row of teeth, he has red-brown eyes and wears a pair of glasses, he has a pale complexion compared to his older brothers but is darker than his younger brother; when on patrol he wears an outfit like the Foot Clan only instead of a face mask he simply wears a purple eye mask and mouth cover. Stands as the tallest of the siblings at 5’11”._

 **Hamato Michelangelo (Nicknames: Mikey/Michel; Alias: Tenpi (** _テンピン_ **)** **: Sunlight** **-on Patrol-** **) -** _The youngest of all the teens and the Hamato Clan baby at the age of thirteen; despite his age he tends to show some wisdom years beyond his age at times and seems to be able to keep up with -as Raph has dubbed- Donnie’s Techno-Babble, but even so he has his moments where he acts his age such as when he pulls pranks on his brothers and sister or when he’d rather do anything a kid his age would like to do. Typically laid-back and naive, he has surprisingly good instinct, insight, and intuition. He has a very slight almost feminine-like frame, with waist long black hair with blond dyed tips, bangs and the odd highlight -didn’t feel like getting it cut/cutting it himself.- with big bright baby blue eyes and a splash of freckles on each cheek and across the bridge of his nose; when on patrol he wears an outfit like the Foot Clan only instead of a face mask he simply wears an orange eye mask and mouth cover. Stands as the shortest of all the teenages at 4’11”._

 **The Mother (Real Name: Sonoda Chi) -** _An imposing woman standing at 6’0” with short brown hair in a bob cut; typically seen wearing old kunoichi armor and with a metal pace cover. Believes that Hamato Yoshi was her lover at some point and ran off with her only son. When in reality, her son died when she was giving birth. She is Tang Shen’s cousin and has always been jealous of her younger cousin’s seemingly perfect life (i.e. having been married to Hamato Yoshi.); she helped the Kraang back in Japan not long after Mikey was born in order to steal away one of the children she so desired only for it to backfire and for her to lose everyone she once cared about all over again (Yoshi and Saki moving to NYC with their children, Tang Shen’s death, and one of the children being abducted for a brief amount of time.). She now hunts the Hamato/Oroku’s for the one child she’s yearned for all these years._

 **Sonoda Sakura -** _The Mother’s apprentice and adopted daughter. Taken in at a young age to fill the gap in Chi’s heart at first only to be used in The Mother’s master plan of getting her hands on Sakura’s_ **kidnapped brother.** _She believes every word of Chi’s delusion world where she had been robbed of her only chance with a son of her own and a brother for Sakura; so she helps her mother with no complaints. She has a bob cut similar to her mother's only her hair is black with silver highlights and she has blood red eyes. Cold and ruthless, she’ll do anything and step on anyone to get her and her mother’s goals completed. No matter what._

 **Kraang -** _Aliens on earth that are there to try and take it over. They are after Mikey and April thanks to the bit of Kraang DNA embedded in them -Mikey’s accidentally and April’s on purpose- for the sole reason of perfecting their mutagen._

* * *

This story will have a rewritten version for every episode in season 1 and I plan on doing all the season’s. But the first two episodes are mashed into one chapters because I seemed to have forgotten that Rise of the Turtles was a two parter haha...


	2. Rise of the Hamato's -Part 01 and Part 02-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the youngest of five and the youngest in the household thanks to being fraternal quadruplets makes it all the harder. But on his first patrol with his siblings, things could go from being the normal Hamato crazy to maybe Mikey needs to find a new lifestyle kind of crazy. (Started: 11.06.2020; Completed: 11.10.2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me so long because I forgot to take into account the fact that Rise of the Turtles was a two parter episode so instead my absent minded self shoved both episodes into one extremely long chapter. So enjoy and I will start the next chapter the minute school is out. For now, I will now pass out since it's almost 3:30 am here.

**Hamato’s Ninjutsu Dojo: Dojo** _ (5:00 pm) _

**\--**

Four boys all stood across from each other, eyes clashing with one another as their teacher walked back and forth in front of them before standing in front of the grand tree in the center of the dojo.

_ “Hajime!”  _ The first pair circled around each other. The taller of the duo had dark black hair and intense blue eyes behind a blue mask as they clashed with his shorter counterparts baby blue eyes; the other had a laid back smile on his face as he pushed a loose strand of long blonde and black hair behind his ear.

_ “Hyah!” _ The raven haired male took a running start at the slighter male with one of his  _ katana _ as the other narrowed his eyes before ducking and tumbling to the ground in a way to stop from being out of the fight. “You’re getting faster Mikey.”

“Thanks Leo.” Taking advantage of his opponents wide stance, the long haired male took a running start at his older brother. 

_ “Kyah!” _ Striking out with his  _ nunchaku _ he swiped for Leo's back only to stop as the clash of metal cut off his strike, the dark haired male having turned around and caught the attack with his swords, now wielding the  _ twin katana _ instead of just a single one. “You’re still being a pain in the shell for this, huh?”

“Have to keep you on your toes little brother.” Leo chuckled before gasping as a chain wrapped around his body and he was tugged to the carpeted floor with a heavy thump. “Oof…”

“And  **_I_ ** have to keep  **_you_ ** on your toes as well.” The other giggled as he released his brother from his  _ kusarigama  _ chain.

_“Yame!”_ Hamato Yoshi, known as Master Splinter, called an end to their fight as they made their way off the _tatami mat_ , Mikey going to stand next to his teacher while Leo kneeled in what Mikey dubbed the ‘Loser Corner’.

Turning back to the final two on the mat, the final two brothers stood face to face now. One had shoulder blade length hair that was tinted purple with red-brown eyes and glasses while wearing a purple mask, the other had spiked black hair with red highlights running through it and toxic green eyes with a red mask over his eyes.

_ “Hajime!” _ Splinter called out, voice booming through the quiet room. Immediately his two pupils began to circle one another.

“Alright Donnie,” The buffer teen grunted at his brother who had pulled a  _ bō staff  _ out and held it in his hands tightly. “Put the staff down and no one gets hurt.”

“Nice try Raph,” He rolled his eyes as his grip on the  _ bō staff  _ tightened. “You said that last time  **before** you hurt me!”

“Well, yeah, but less than I would have.” He shrugged and deadpanned as his brother began to twirl the staff in his hands expertly; face brightening into a grin when Mikey giggled at his older brother's antics. Seeing this Raph’s face darkened a bit as he glared at Donnie, who stuck his tongue out at the other.

Cracking his neck, the older waited for when Donnie went into to smack the  _ bō staff _ down on him before grabbing it and yanking it out of his nerdy brothers grasp before doing a few spins of his own and then broke it over his knee; Donnie blinked at his now empty hands and then back at Raph who held to halves of the staff in both hands.

“Should’ve dropped the staff?”

“Should’ve dropped the staff.” That was the only warning Donnie got before he turned and tried to run away from his semi-insane brother who chased after him and began to hit him over the head and back with the two pieces of wood. 

“Ow! Ow!” The taller cried out falling into the fetal position. “I’m out! I’m out!”

_ “Yame!”  _ Their teacher called finally, shaking his head at the way the challenge derived into a child’s game.

“Alright Raphie,” Mikey called, sauntering onto the mat, face colored in amusement. “I think he’s had enough.”

“Now, it’s time for the boss battle.” He turned, throwing both pieces of wood onto the floor and reaching for his  _ sai _ .

_ “Onegaishimasu!~” _ His youngest brother giggled as he bowed low.

“Whatever you say, runt.” Raph chuckled as he bowed as well.

_ “Hajime!”  _ With the call, both brothers circled for the last time; both finding this match up amusing.

“Alright Raphie,” The dyed blonde started,  _ nunchaku  _ spinning defensively in his hands. “Time for you to go down nice and easy for once. I’ve seen your spars with Leo; I know all your tricks.”

“Sure you do squirt.” Raph shook his head good naturedly. “Then you must know this one.”

Mikey squeaked when instead of using his  _ sai _ like when he spars with Leo, Donnie or even Miwa his elder brother took a running start at him; throwing the smaller for a loop as he grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the ground, high above the others head causing the youngest to squeal in faux displeasure before dropping him on the ground and sitting on his back.

“Raph, enough! Uncle!” He wiggled insistently.  _ “Raph-niichan yamero!” _

_ “Yame!”  _ Splinter shook his head at the childish loss but was secretly relieved that his second eldest remembered he couldn’t always use brute strength to defeat his opponents.  _ Especially agile opponents who study before making movements. _ “My sons, please line up.”

As each of his children did so he heard the door open and Miwa, the boy's older cousin, poked her head in.

“Hey is the battle of the meatheads over,  _ ojii-san? _ ” She asked, smirking at the indignant cries she gained from the four boys.

“The sparring test is over.” The older man shook his head as she chuckled and slid into the spot before Leo. “Now, you must all learn that this wasn’t a battle to test who would win or who was the strongest; this was a test to see what you’ve learned from your years of ninjutsu training.”

_ “Hai, Sensei.” _ All the children nodded, though Raph had something he felt the need to get out.

“Be that as it may be.” He seemed to be smirking at an inside joke. “I beat all of you which means I won.”

“Dude, were you just not listening?” Mikey shot him a weirded out look, big blue eyes darting behind him to catch Splinter approaching behind the second eldest Hamato.

“I’m just saying!”

“Don’t bother Mikey,” Donnie rolled his eyes as his immediate younger brother leaned back against his chest. “He can’t hear us because his ego is producing so much helium right now.”

“Ooooh!” The younger of the two nodded before giggling.

“Oh don’t be such a sore loser Donnie,” Green eyes flashed as he snarked at his smart brother. “I’m just way better than you guys! Yeow!”

Splinter had finally made his move by slamming his finger into one of Raph’s pressure points under his neck causing him to tense up and start sweating at the pain.

“Ow! B-But you all tried your best-” He cut himself off with a low whine and a twitch. “A-And that’s all that matters! Way to go team!”

Splinter released him with a small chuckle, causing the other to fall forward with a sigh of relief, rubbing at his irritated neck point. He pointedly ignored the looks the others were giving him as he mentally licked his own wounded pride.

* * *

**Hamato/Oroku Residence: Kitchen** _ (8:30 pm) _

**\--**

Mikey was in the kitchen making dinner for the two families as they set the table, excited for the meal their culinarily gifted youngest was making. Brushing back a stray piece of hair, he grinned triumphantly at his creation.

“Soups on, yo!” He called as he came into the sitting area, grinning at the cheers he received from the rest of the family. “Tonight's dinner, japanese style  _ katsudon  _ with a side of  _ sushi _ .”

As he began to dish out the food, the slight young man mentally counted down the minutes until it was time for his surprise.

_ “Itadakimasu!” _ After everyone bowed their heads and clapped their hands together, the older boys immediately began to dig in as his cousin stirred her  _ katsudon _ a bit more before eating finally.

“This is delicious, Mikey!” Leo grinned at his youngest brother who blushed from the compliment. “I could never make anything this good.”

“Uh bro,” Donnie chuckled as he bit into a dumpling. “You’re not even  **allowed** in the kitchen anymore since last time.”

The eldest blushed in embarrassment and shame as he remembered the horrid event that led to him being banished from the kitchen. Leo had tried to make some simple instant noodles and somehow managed to set the boiling pot of water on fire.

“Like I said I was meditating while waiting for the water to boil and before I knew it…” He rubbed the back of his head as he remembered Mikey’s violent reaction to his kitchen almost burning down. 

“And  _ I  _ said,” Mikey’s blue eyes narrowed at his brothers and cousin. “ **_None_ ** of you are allowed in my kitchen.”

Chuckles resounded around the table as the youngest slurped up some noodles with a smile. Checking the time, he hopped out of his seat rushing to the kitchen.

“Michelangelo?” Splinter called, leaning back to see where his son had dashed off to in such a hurry.

“Mike? You good?” asked Miwa around a mouthful of sushi.

“Yeah,” The short teen walked back out with something in his hands. “Just wanted to say...Happy Birthday Bros!”

“A cake?” Leo, Donnie, and Raph asked simultaneously.

“A cake.” Saki confirmed as he looked at the large cake that his nephew had made. “And it looks delicious, Little One.”

Mikey sat the large sweet pasrty on the table with only four candles in the middle. Their elder cousin raised an eyebrow at the sight of the cakes.

“Why’re there only four candles there, Michelangelo?” She asked, confusion coloring her amber eyes.

“Well~,” Mikey giggled as he began to light the candles and clear the table. “Me and my brothers were all born the same day just different years...Fraternal quadruplets all the way.”

Miwa’s eyes widened at this realization and her eyes landed on each of her cousins one by one before landing on her uncle. “So, how old is everyone?”

“Leonardo is the eldest of our clan at the age of sixteen,” Leo grinned as his sensei spoke, flashing a peace sign towards his brothers. “Raphael is the second eldest at the age of fifteen.”

Raph growled as he crossed his arms; mentally flipping Leo off in the process of his minor gloating at being the oldest. “Donatello was born third at the age of fourteen.”

Finally he looked at Mikey, who was suddenly very intent at staring at the flames of the lit candles. “And lastly, Michelangelo was born a month early...on the same day as his older brothers; standing youngest at the age of thirteen.”

“A month early?” The only girl questioned as she looked at her cousin's clan.

“Yes,” Splinter placed a hand on the youngest's head. “Their mother was supposed to give birth to him on April fifth, but was going through one of her worst labor periods at the time because of an old family problem...the stress finally caught up and caused her to go into labor early…”

“Mom didn’t survive…” Mikey whispered, hands curling into small fists in the cloth of his father's kimono.

“Mikey…” Donnie started, eyes sympathetic as his younger brother tried to keep his face neutral.

“But you, my son, was her last gift to me.” Splinter got on his knees in front of his son. “You, who I almost lost that day as well, is the light that Tang Shen wanted me to have at any costs if anything were to happen to her. I’m so blessed to have all four of you in my life.”

Mikey smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, turning back to the cake, he decided it was time to change the subject. “Let’s blow out these candles and eat some cake ya’ll!”

Feeling the tense air lift slightly in the room, the rest of the family agreed. After blowing out their candles and dishing out the cake, Leo decided he was ready to ask a question that him and three of his younger brothers had been discussing for some time.

“ _ Sensei,” _ He began, eyes darting towards his youngest brother who obliviously continued to eat his cake slice and quietly whisper to Miwa. “Raph, Donnie, and I have been talking about this for awhile and…”

“We want to take Mikey on patrol with us.” Raph cut in. Mikey choked on his next bite of cake as he looked at his older brothers with wide blue eyes.

_ “Nani?”  _ He wheezed as Miwa patted his back and Saki grabbed him some water to drink.

“We were the same age as you when we all started our patrol.” Donnie said, eyeing his brother warily to make sure he didn’t decide to choke on his next bite. “So, we thought about asking for this as a birthday gift from the three of us to you.”

“Although,” Leo cut in once more. “I came up with the idea!”

“No way, you bonehead!” growled Raph. “It was definitely me!”

Donnie rolled his eyes before they landed on Master Splinter. The man seemed to ponder on this for a moment.

“Give me a more solid reason aside from the fact that you all left at the same time.” He sighed at last. “You all know your brother’s immune system is not as strong as yours and he’s not as big as a child his age should be.”

“True  _ sensei _ .” Leo nodded but his eyes were still set with determination. “But, Mikey wouldn’t let that affect him or even hold him back. He’s just as strong as the rest of us.”

“He’s right Master Splinter!” Raph stood finally, hands slamming on the table a tad too harshly as Mikey and Donnie jumped from the sudden noise. “Mikey is one of the best ninja you’ve trained! He has a right to go on patrol with us!”

“ **Raphael!** ” Their father grunted back. “Mind your temper child!”

Cowed, the teen sat back down, face covered by his bangs.  _ “Gomenasai, otou-san.” _

“It’s fine.” He stroked his goatee before closing his eyes tiredly. “I will allow it. Simply because I trust you four to keep an eye on him but mostly because...I trust you Michelangelo.”

Mikey looked up, blue eyes wider and bigger as his teacher and father finally gave him permission to go with his big brothers. “Seriously?”

“Yes, you’ve shown much progress in your  _ ninjutsu  _ training and I’m proud to say, you are far enough in it to go and patrol New York City with your brothers as long as you listen to your brothers.” Splinter stumbled back as his youngest seemed to materialize in front of him throwing his arms around his middle and shoving his face into his stomach.

“Thank you papa!” With that he ran off to go and get ready as his family all watched him with open fondness.

“Seriously Master Splinter?” Donnie looked up with scrutiny as if expecting him to take back his answer.

“...Yes.” He looked at his sons in front of him to his niece and brother in the corner. “Sometimes as a father and a teacher, it’s hard to make the right decisions. Especially when concerning the baby of my sons. But in the same breath, I must know what is good for my child. And your brother deserves more than to be locked in the house twenty-four seven.”

“Then why not send him to school?” Raph raised an eyebrow as he saw a few flaws with his father’s logic.

“No, that would’ve been a bad choice, for two reasons.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “One, I don’t think New York City’s school district is ready for the storm that is Hamato Michelangelo; and two I’m not sure how much longer I could keep him safe if he went out into a public system like that.”

“Well, not just anyone can see the school’s record Master Splinter,” Donnie countered before putting a finger to his chin in thought. “But, yeah I don’t think school is ready for Michel and he’s definitely not ready for school.”

“Why do you say that Donnie?” Miwa asked, finally joining the conversation.

“Studies show that children who have limited contact with outsiders and are homeschooled are more likely to have bad violent reactions to newcomers or new people filled environments.” The purple haired male murmured as his tongue poked his gap. “Some children have better luck but the point is to ease them into a new social environment instead of suddenly thrusting them into one.”

Splinter nodded agreeing with everything his second youngest said. “That is very true, my son. Aside from that it was a risk to even let you three join school; so instead I took Saki’s advice for what to do in this situation considering he knew the full situation.”

“C’mon guys,” Leo shook his head at the sudden information overload. “Let’s go get ready, otherwise we might have a Dr.Prankenstein event on our hands.”

Donnie, Miwa and Raph all shuddered and rushed to their rooms to get ready; hopefully before their youngest sibling finished. Saki and Splinter shared a look with a small chuckle before going back to the dojo.

**\--**

**Living Room Area** _ (9:00 pm) _

**\--**

Leo and Raph were in the living room as the television played one of Leo’s favorite shows,  **_Space Heroes_ ** and Leo had just finished quoting a line perfectly from it.

“Captain Ryan’s a great leader,” He gushed, pulling his face mask around his neck. “I hope to be just like him one day.”

“Well,” started Raph as he flipped a magazine’s page. “You like to hear yourself talk so...that’s a start.”

Leo was about to retort as Miwa giggled when Donnie and Mikey ran in.

“Go time!” The short teen cheered as Donnie did an air guitar in excitement.

Soon they were standing at the back window, faces colored with different levels of emotions.

“Remember to stay together and hidden at all times.” Splinter said as he looked at the children lined up in front of him.

_ “Hai, sensei.” _ They monotoned before turning to leave.

“Don’t talk to strangers.” Saki called casually from the couch as he read a book and drank green tea.

_ “Hai, sensei.” _ They tried again, spinning around on their heel faster this time.

“ **_Everyone_ ** is a stranger.” Splinter clarified as they stopped with mental groans toward him.

_ “Hai, sensei.” _ They barely finished their words before they were turning again.

“Make sure you go before you leave,” Saki piped up once more as Splinter nodded seriously, face pulled into a look of disgust. 

“The bathrooms out there are filthy!” Their father couldn’t help but add.

_ “Sensei!” _ All five teens groaned as both men sighed before nodding at them to go.

“Woohoo!”

“This is gonna be so fun Mikey, I’m telling you!”

“I am SO stoked!”

“Eat dust losers!”

“Be safe my children and niece.” Splinter whispered as Saki looked at their children's retreating shadows from the window.

“My daughter please keep an eye on my precious nephews and keep yourself safe.” He closed his eyes before going back to reading.

* * *

**New York City Rooftops** _ (9:30 pm) _

**\--**

_ Five figures leaped from rooftop to rooftop, each with their own form of grace and elegance. Four males and a lone female; The tallest figure leaped onto the side of a building, grabbing the window sill and holding his hand out for the shortest to grab before flinging him towards the next shadow who caught him and tossed him towards the female who caught him mid-jump as both landed safely on the next roof. _

“This is….AWESOME!” Mikey shrieked as he freely fell from one roof to the next as his brothers and cousin watched carefully to make sure he didn’t overestimate or underestimate the jump.

Stopping on one spot of the roof, they saw a kid driving a delivery scooter before Miwa and Raph got a mischievous idea between the two of them. Silently Miwa tied a rope around Mikey’s ankle as Raph teasingly grabbed him in a headlock before casually throwing him to the street.

“Raaphh!” The smaller boy screeched as he went flying towards the floor below as Donnie and Leo choked on their breath before the rope pulled taut and he was left bouncing in front of the scooter as the teen on it screamed and stopped as soon as possible.

“What the-?” He looked up as Mikey twirled in a circle briefly around him, face deadpanned before eyeing the other.

“Raaawr!” He squeaked out, voice cracking and mentally praying the boy would continue driving instead of staring.

Slowly, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to take a picture of the long haired Hamato who frantically waved his hands in a negative motion before a  _ shuriken _ flew by into the strangers phone.

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” Raph growled, pulling his red face mask higher on his face.

“Eek!” The teen suddenly put his scooter into high drive as he sped off with a slight scream, dropping a box of whatever he was delivering on the ground.

“W-Wait!” squealed Mikey as he spun another round. “You forgot your- what the heck is that?”

“Oh yeah,” Miwa leaned down and grabbed the box. “You’ve never had this before, have you Mikey?”

“Uhhh, can I come down first?” He murmured to his siblings. “I feel like the blood is relocating to my head.”

Without looking, Leo threw a  _ kunai _ at the rope, cutting it easily as his brother tumbled from the sky and caught his youngest brother in his arms. “Better?”

“Very much so…” The highlighted blonde slurred, shoving his face into his brother's chest.

“Thought so!” He smirked at the envious faces of the others as he leaped back onto the roof with the other still in his arms as the rest followed.

**\--**

**New York City Rooftops** _ (9:45 pm) _

**\--**

“So Michel,” Donnie started with a teasing grin. “Since our father was so overprotective of you, you never had the chance to eat take out that he didn’t approve of.”

“Which included the god’s work of Pizza.” Leo chuckled as his brother examined the box.

“Hey,” The youngest whined. “I thought I was the god of cooking?”

“You are little brother,” agreed Raph. “When the food’s homemade.”

“...I’ll accept and concede,” Baby blue eyes narrowed. “For now.”

“Anyway,” Miwa cut in, opening the box to expose the pie underneath the cardboard. “Enjoy your first slice of pizza.”

Reaching out, he grabbed one of the pieces and pulled it up to his lips. Biting his lip nervously, he closed his eyes as he finally opened to his mouth to taste it.

“...” Everyone watched with bated breath as he chewed and swallowed the slice before his eyes brightened and he took another bite. “Mmmm!”

Stopping, he blushed as he looked down at the rest of the pie and back at the others. “You know...I think I’ll take the rest of this since you guys get to enjoy this more often than me.”

“No way, little brother!”

“Move over bro!”

“Not in your dreams!”

“As if!”

Soon, they each had a slice as they sat there eating in peaceful silence; enjoying the food and the time together. After they finished eating, Leo stood up and looked at his family members; Miwa and Raph were joking about something or other as Donnie spoke to Mikey as he wiped his only younger brother's face.

“I think it’s time we head back now,” When he was met with groans, the leader rolled his eyes. “First of all, we all have school tomorrow and even if Miwa and Mikey are homeschooled, the rest of us aren’t. Secondly, this is Mikey's first night out. I don’t want to push any boundaries too far so that Master Splinter revokes his right of staying outside.”

The others considered his words for a moment before nodding and standing, despite the obvious want to continue outside for a little longer.

“At least we can have fun on the way back.” Mikey joked as the others joked and began to jump to the next roof.

As they hopped from the roofs, Donnie’s eyes trailed from the spot in front of him to the side where he caught sight of something that made him trip and roll over before crashing into Mikey and taking the smaller down with him.

“Ow!” Mikey sat up with a wince as he rubbed the back of his head. “What the heck Donnie?!”

“Sorry, sorry!” His elder brother apologized although his eyes were still trained downward. As the youngest followed his gaze, he stepped closer to the edge of the roof.

“Who’s that?” He asked pointing as Raph, Miwa and Leo landed next to them. Upon seeing the person in question, both of his eldest brothers chuckled as Donnie blushed.

“That,” Miwa started, shaking her head. “Is one April O’Neil. The only person who could make Donnie act like the stupidest person in the room.”

“Because Don has a crush on her!~” Raph started as him and Leo made kissing faces behind the genius.

“Oh!” Mikey giggled before turning back to look at the girl who was with her dad, when a van suddenly pulled up and in front of them with a screech. “Uh, guys? I think they need help.”

His older siblings didn’t hear him as they began squabbling behind him. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he stepped onto the ledge before glancing at the duo and upon seeing people come out of the van and try to force them into it, he scowled and jumped down.

“Booyakasha.” He growled as he landed on one of the people, narrowing his eyes when upon landing on them he didn’t feel anything human underneath him. In fact it felt kind of metal like… “What are you?”

“...” Instead of answering, the strange being stood up and grabbed his wrist flipping him over his shoulder and into the side of the van forcefully making the teen gasp as the air was pushed from his lungs painfully. “The human in front of Kraang should not have known Kraang was not a human like the human in front of Kraang.”

“Kraang?” Baby blue eyes narrowed at the face of the creatures...fake skin, he supposed. “Is that what type of species you are? Some type of alien?”

Instead of answering, Kraang -or what Mikey assumed was it’s name- started rushing towards the small teen in a way to try and further disable him. Jumping to the side, Mikey groaned as he tried to regain the little breath he lost back.

“I’m gonna make you pay…” It wasn’t often that he felt this type of way but first kidnapping and now harming? These guys were sooo going to get it.

“Mikey!” He heard Raph cry out as his older siblings finally noticed his absence.

“Hamato Michelangelo, you’re in so much trouble when I get down there!” Ooh, Leo didn’t sound happy at  **all** .

“Michel, I’m gonna teach you such a  **_lesson_ ** !” Mikey winced now; Donnie only reserved that voice for when he was stressed, worried, or if his siblings pushed too far.

“Michelangelo, you’d better hope your legs still work after this fight.” Miwa was yelling in her calm voice, which was never a good sign.

“Kraang,” The creature in the suit called into a communicator in its ear. “Kraang has located not only the ones known as the O’Neil’s but also the one known as Michelangelo Hamato. Kraang is going in for the capture of the ones known as the O’Neil’s and the one known as Michelangelo Hamato.”

There was a strange beeping noise before  _ ‘Kraang’ _ delivered a strong punch to Mikey’s cheek causing the smaller to stumble back and quickly whip out his  _ nunchaku _ .

“Guys,” He gasped back as he dodged another hit from the Kraang guy. “I swear I’ll explain everything afterwards but for now, HELP!”

Soon, everyone was fighting and the Kraang guy even called back up, which made Mikey even more suspicious since it seemed like they all looked exactly alike. Even their outfits and facial expressions were the same, which was starting to freak Mikey out more than he’d like to admit.

**_That’s when he started to notice a problem going on around him._ **

Raph, who had been fighting one of the things, was almost stabbed in the back  **literally** by Leo’s  _ twin katana _ as he jumped down to try and stab at another one’s feet. Donnie was almost slashed with Miwa’s  _ tanto _ as he accidentally smacked her in the back of the head with his  _ bō staff _ causing her to turn around and growl at him.

“Guys,” He called as more of the creatures shoved the O’Neil’s into the van and now began to surround him. “You need to stop thinking about it like a solo mission! You’ve been a team for like  _ three _ years now! Get a grip!”

He was shocked when he threw his  _ kusarigama  _ and the  **thing** grabbed it’s sickle by the tip and yanked his light frame closer. As he struggled to get out of his grip, he felt tape being put on his mouth as he was tied up and shoved into the van next to the girl, who looked like she was in a similar situation.

“Mikey!” Raph cried, green eyes wide as he watched his brother be kidnapped as he tried to fight the guys on top of him off as the van pulled off and was driven away. “No!”

As the last of the guys backed off of the remaining ninja, the siblings could only stare at the area where their little brother was last standing in aghast horror.

“Oh no…” Donnie shook his head as he took a few steps back, paling as he pulled his mask off of his mouth. “T-They took Mikey and April!”

“They took my brother!” Raph roared as his face turned an angry red and he clenched his  _ sai _ tightly within his hands. “I’m gonna make them pay! I’m gonna-!”

“Go home and speak with Master Splinter.” Miwa cut in, face blank as her gaze stayed on the trail where the van had left. “We’re all going to talk to Master Splinter and my father before we make any moves.”

“What?” Both middle children cried, two sets of eyes turned to the eldest pair.

“You heard her.” grunted Leo as he picked himself off the floor. “We’re heading home and regrouping. We can’t help Mikey or April with the state we’re in. We’ll only get captured or worse in the mental state we’re in.”

Neither Donnie or Raph could say anything. The resident hothead simply looked at the floor, picking up his brothers fallen  _ nunchaku _ pair off the floor with a sullen look on his face.

* * *

**Hamato/Oroku Household** _ (10:00 pm) _

**\--**

Splinter and Saki were meditating when they were struck with a pang of fear through their chests. The pang felt vaguely familiar to them but before they could get the feeling pinned down, it was gone and their window was slammed open and their children tumbled through the window; battered and bruised but alive.

“My sons!” “Miwa!” 

The fathers stood up quickly and rushed to their children's sides to check over their injuries when Splinter realized something with a sick feeling in his stomach.

“My sons,” He swallowed thickly, throat suddenly dry. “Where is your brother? Where is Michelangelo?”

“Please  _ sensei _ ,” Miwa stood up, wincing at a cut on her leg. “Let us explain.”

**\--**

“My sons,” Their father rubbed his eyes tiredly; obviously distraught over the loss of his youngest. “I told you the rules when you left. Stay together, and watch over each other.”

His sons bowed their heads in shame. Not only did they get so caught up in teasing one another to notice Mikey going down to help the O’Neil’s but they also got too caught up in trying to show off in their solo moves to act like a real team with their youngest. 

“ _ Sensei, _ we know we messed up!” Raph groaned, fists clenched at his sides. “But only because hero boy here decided to try and  **literally** stab me in the  **back** !”

“It’s not my fault you were standing where I was stabbing.” Leo glared darkly at his younger brother. “Besides if Donnie hadn’t smacked Miwa over the head with his staff, she might’ve been able to help Mikey!”

“Well, if she hadn’t been standing close enough that she could have slashed my  _ back open _ , then she wouldn’t have gotten hit and she could have gone for Mike while I went for April!” The second youngest glared at his sister who hissed back.

“So it’s my fault?!” She stood up glaring at each of them. “So, it’s not Leo’s fault for hesitating on going to help the O’Neil’s in the first place, huh Mr.Hero? Or Raph’s fault for even arguing with Leo about the matter to begin with while Mikey snuck off. Or Donnie’s fault for being too busy trying to get close to April to get his actual head in the fight? Just mine that Mikey’s gone now right?!”

The boys, now thoroughly scolded by their older cousin, clamped their mouths shut with an audible click as they looked away from her.

“Get over yourselves and just admit that it was  _ all _ of our faults!” She huffed, sitting back down and looking at her uncle. “I’m sorry,  _ ojii-san. _ ”

“Don’t be.” He held his hand up in a peace gesture. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. My family, it is now time for you to go and locate your brother and bring him and the O’Neil’s home.”

_ “Hai, sensei.” _ And like that, they were gone to go and get ready for their biggest mission yet in their short time as ninja.

_ Saving someone special in their family. _

* * *

**New York City** _ (12:00 am) _

**\--**

“Leo,” Raph groaned as he stood on the ledge next to his older brother who simply hummed in acknowledgment. “Can you explain to me why we’re here again?”

“Because, the sign up there was the same sign on the side of the van that took Mikey and April.” He shrugged. “Those weirdos with the same face either have to come back or someone who is associated with them has to.”

“We’ve been sitting here for three hours now!” The red banded teen gritted his teeth. “There’s no way that they’re gonna come-”

“Uh, Raph,” Donnie chuckled nervously as his brother turned to look at him with a fire in his eye. “Y-You might wanna turn around.”

Everyone turned to see a man come out of a truck that looked similar to the one that drove off earlier with the kidnapped people.

“They just pulled up didn’t they?” He deadpanned as Miwa and Leo chuckled jumping off the rooftop to land around the van. Turning to his brainy brother who was readjusting his glasses, he tugged him to where their older siblings were. “I should’ve complained two hours ago.”

The man grinned to himself as he opened the back of the truck, ready to get to whatever was in there before it was tipped to the side by Leo and Raph; he turned to run away only to be grabbed by Donnie as Miwa stopped in front of him, face dark as they all glared at him.

“So…” Raph started as he checked the back of the truck and grabbed the first thing that caught his attention. “Mr.Wannabe-Criminal, what’s all this stuff?”

“Hell if I know!” The man howled trying to struggle out of Donnie’s hold. “And even if I  _ did _ know, I wouldn’t tell you!”

“Hmm...then let’s try a new game.” Donnie suddenly slammed the man to the ground holding onto his shoulders as Leo and Miwa each grabbed an arm and pinned it to the floor. “We’ll ask questions and every time you don’t we take some of the mystery stuff and start dropping it on you like a game of Russian Roulette only with chemicals; crazy, right?”

The man stared at the purple haired teen with wide fear filled eyes as anger filled ones stared back.

“You see,” He sighed, tongue darting in between his gap teeth. “Those idiotic people you decided to help, took my little brother and I’m kinda mad considering I only get one little menace. And when I’m mad, I get a  **teensy** bit psychotic. So, feeling lucky about those chemicals yet?”

The man shook his head frantically as Donnie’s siblings stared at him in shock; it wasn’t like their smart brother to make such out of the box idle threats…

“First question,” His red brown eyes stared straight at the man as he opened one of the canister tops. “What’s your name and why are you working with these people?”

“M-My name is Snake…” The man eyed the open jar with weary eyes. “I started working with them when they promised me good things to sell to the Purple Dragons.”

“Hm.” He swirled the open container briefly before pulling it back. “Okay. Next question, who are they and what do they want?”

A small sound of fear escaped the older man’s mouth as the purple haired teen swirled the chemicals easily above his head; almost uncaring about the way it sloshed threateningly. “T-They call themselves the Kraang; they’re running around the city collecting scientists from all over the city for some reason! They haven’t told me anything I swear, I don’t know why they would take your brother...I didn’t even realize they took him until you told me!”

Donnie narrowed his eyes at the man before leaning back and putting the cap back on the mystery ooze. The older man let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the top being put into place.

“Wow Donnie,” exclaimed Raph, astonishment coloring his face. “I didn’t think you had that kind of interrogator in you.”

“Same bro,” Leo agreed. “It was kinda scary to be honest.”

“They’re right Don, that’s not you.” Miwa shot him a look as she took the chemical from his hand. “And I’d rather not see it again. Besides, Mikey’s not the only one trapped; what about the O’Neil’s?”

“Well,  _ I’d _ rather see my only little brother, in one piece.” His small temper flared at Miwa’s words, his cousin narrowed her eyes. “And the O’Neil’s at least have each other. Mikey’s alone!” 

They glared at one another before he huffed and turned back to the man.

“You’re going to show us where they’re heading.” He grabbed the front of his shirt. “And, you’re not gonna tell them a thing.”

The man was feeling braver now that the scrawny boy didn’t have the chemical anymore spat in his face. Donnie’s face twisted in disgust as Raph roared and slammed the man back to the floor.

“That’s it! Donnie was being  **nice** by trying not to actually harm you,” A dark smirk took over his face. “But I’ve always been bad at playing nice.”

Before he could do anything, he was grabbed by Leo. “No Raph, we need him coherent enough to lead us to the Kraang and Mikey.”

“What about the O’Neil’s?” Miwa seemed to be concerned about the fact that no one was talking about the missing family of two.

“Them too.” Leo blushed at the fact that he  **did** forget about them. It wasn’t his fault; he’s just never been too far from his fragile brother for too long and was anxious to see him be okay again.

Grabbing the older man so he wouldn’t run, Leo nodded to his siblings and they leaped back to the top of the roof. Donnie stopped before a second and grabbed the mystery chemical before following his family.

* * *

**Kraang Location** _ (?? am/pm?) _

**\--**

At sometime during his kidnapping , Mikey had tried to escape but it was futile as when he started a ruckus the creatures, the Kraang, came into the back of the van and drugged him into a limp state; leaving him weak and disoriented as he was moved into a balck cell with pink circuits lighting up the walls with the O’Neil’s.

As his glossy blue eyes gazed around the room he noticed the girl, April, run up to the door and bang on it repeatedly; crying out some stuff that would usually work on human systems of police or kidnappers but Mikey knew something was different about these things.

_ ‘When I hit it...it didn’t make a noise of impact…’  _ He tried to keep his thoughts in line.  _ ‘It was like hitting something hollow...empty almost and it’s facial expression never changed. Not to one of surprise and not to one of pain or shock...it was just...blank.’ _

“Wait…” The Asian boy slurred finally. “They’re not...human, I think…”

The girl's father, Kirby O’Neil, rushed over to him, lifting his upper half off the floor to lean against him as he pulled the bottom face mask down and moved his orange eye mask up to his hairline, causing him to wince at the slight tug to his bangs.

“Are you okay, miss?” The bearded man questioned as Mikey let out a hollow huff of laughter. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“Just tranq me like some  **animal** .” He groaned before looking back at the adult. “And I’m not a miss...I’m a guy; just blessed to look more like my mom.”

Kirby flushed slightly and stuttered out an apology as April walked back to them and sat on her knees staring at the younger teen. “What do you mean you don’t think they’re human?”

“When I was hitting one earlier,” His senses were somewhat coming back. “It didn’t make the sound of flesh on flesh; it made the sound of an inanimate object being hit. And their face never changed; his mouth barely moved when he spoke! And think about it, this tech looks like its eons from our technology.”

“...” Both redheads stared at him in shock at his revelations. 

“Oh my god dad…” She turned her eyes towards her stunned father. “We-We’ve been abducted! By aliens of all things!”

“Good lord…” The man sat down, face set in a look of confusion. “What’s your name son?”

“Hamato Michelangelo,” Mikey responded, finding the strength to finally move some of his body parts. “My friends and most of my family call me Mikey though.”

“Wait- your last name is Hamato?” April’s eyes seemed to light up. “Would you happen to be related to Donatello Hamato?”

“Huh?” He blinked at the question. “Well, yeah, D’s my older brother and I’m his only little brother!”

“Donatello? That boy in your forensics club?” Her father questioned as she nodded. “Did he ever mention having any siblings?”

“My older brothers all go to school,” The short teen responded. “I’m homeschooled with my older cousin.”

“Huh.” And just like that they lapsed into silence once more; this one more awkward and tense as Mikey thought back to his family. Praying they were thinking about a way to save him.

“We’ll be fine…” He whispered quietly. “They’ll come and save us...I know they will…”

The father-daughter duo smiled at his optimism before the cell door was opened and one the creatures walked in. “Kraang needs the one known as Michelangelo Hamato to come with Kraang to the place which is not in this place.”

Mikey blinked as suddenly the thing was grabbing him by the arm and yanking him forward. “O-Ow! Lemme go you oversized creep!”

As he began to struggle, he felt a cloth being placed over his face, chloroform he was sure of it, and soon his eyelids began to get heavy and his body began to sag into the rough hold.

“Mikey!” “Michelangelo!”

_ And then darkness. _

* * *

**Front of TCRI Building** _ (1:00 am) _

**\--**

“Okay Snake,” Donnie growled. “You’re gonna walk up there and meet up with them at normal and tell those freaks that the kids from before are going to be arriving by truck.” 

“And if I don’t?” The man hissed back, clearly still terrified of the teen genius. “Then what nerd?”

Leo and Raph took threatening steps towards the man before Miwa stopped them face-set into a grim look as her little brother pulled out the mystery chemical from earlier.

“Remember this you lowlife?” The teen grunted back, waving it threateningly. “I had a feeling you would try something dumb so I grabbed it for the long run.”

Snake sat back before turning to look at the floor, expression pulled into something sour before he nodded mutely. “I understand.”

“Good.” With that he nodded to Raph who grabbed the man and hauled him over his shoulder and jumped down from the rooftops and deposited the dealer a little ways from the front.

“Nice going Donnie.” Although Leo wasn’t happy with the method, he knew this was the only way.

“Yeah, now hand over the chemical Donatello.” Miwa only used full names when she was being serious and trying to intimidate her siblings.

“No way.” Donnie held the canister almost protectively. “I do wanna study it back in my lab.”

Her eyes narrowed before Raph landed next to her, nodding at the fact that Snake had held out on his part of the deal and now it was their turn. Donnie shifted the chemical from his hands to his elbow, tongue sticking out as he shuffled through his pockets for the device he needed. Pulling out a small remote, he pressed the red button causing a van to start ramming down the street towards the building; a big shootout started as the men in front started shooting these weird guns at the van. It didn’t stop the van as it continued it’s programed path as the boys and one girl made their way up the side of the wall with one of Donnie’s other inventions.

Claws made to cling and climb up any surface-except liquid.- to get into TCRI. Once they reached the top, they watched the carnage as the truck slammed full force into the wall; rattling it enough to knock the mystery canister out of Donnie’s bag and send it careening to the floor below.

“Oops…” He chuckled lamely. “Hopefully that’s just a chemical that burns through the floor.”

His siblings sent him a deadpanned look as they turned their backs to the destruction they caused and continuing on with the mission. They had a brother and a family to save.

**\--**

Upon entering the TCRI building they were shocked at the techno get up inside the building. It looked like an upgrade of  _ Space Heroes _ and some of Mikey’s comics mixed in; the walls decorated with shining metal that even  **_Donnie_ ** couldn’t identify and hot pink circuits running through the walls and ceiling.

“What in the world?” muttered Miwa as she glanced around her before pulling her brothers into a crevice in the wall as some sort of probe flew by with a pink creature in the center, piloting the thing. “Dudes, I think we may be in something  **way** deeper than a simple kidnapping situation now.”

“I agree with you on that one sis.” Leo groaned as he watched the pink blob meet up with others. “Let’s hurry, find Mikey and the O’Neil’s and get the shell outta here.”

“I found the O’Neil’s!” exclaimed Raph in a whisper as he pointed to one of the cells. Lo and behold, the father and daughter duo were in the cell; both looking physically okay but worried nonetheless.

Quickly, the group made their way to the cell and Donnie quickly checked the padlock, finding some sort of techno ID pad. Kneeling, he opened the wire hatch to try and overload the system to open the doors. Thinking quickly to find their missing brother, Miwa leaned close to the cell’s small window.

“Do you know where Mikey is?” April nodded, moving from her father’s comforting embrace and towards the cell window.

“They came in here awhile ago, drugged him and took him.” She whispered, face shadowed by guilt. “I tried to keep him in here with us but...your brother was right. Those things aren’t human. They’re aliens that wear a suit that looks human! The body underneath is a robot and the only way to deactivate it I think is to pull the pink thing from the middle.”

Miwa nodded before groaning as Donnie made another failed attempt at opening the door. She turned to look at him before Raph pushed their brother to the floor and stabbed the door pad with his  _ sai _ quickly.

“Raph, what the shell?” Donnie squawked. “I almost had it!”

The door of the cell opened and Raph smiled smugly, yanking his weapon out of the sizzling device. “Yeah, well I got it done faster.”

Then the alarm started and Leo felt himself groan as Miwa and Donnie facepalmed.

“And you also set off the alarm you neanderthal!” Raph growled at Donnie before they heard the sound of marching feet approaching quickly. Turning, they were stunned at the sight of the robots with lasers pointed in their direction.

“Shit.” Miwa cursed their luck before ducking from the onslaught of lasers being shot in their direction before noticing the O’Neil’s being taken away by more robots. “Split. You two go and get the O’Neil’s; Leo, you and me are going to go find Mikey.”

Her brothers nodded before splitting off in their assigned groups. Miwa glanced at Leo as they took a random turn down an empty hallway, looking into every cell doorway before noticing a group of robots leaving; with Mikey slung over the shoulder of one of them, unconscious.

“Mikey-” Leo gasped as Miwa placed a hand on both of their mouths to stifle the noise in case they were heard. Thinking quickly, she shot a text to Raph telling him for his team to meet them in the back.

She received a text back saying they were already en route. Nodding to Leo they took off after the robots; halfway to the back they were rejoined by the other team. Soon, they noticed they were being chased by a horde of robots all shooting at them and reaching for them. As they barely made it out, Raph quickly broke one of the robots arms off and jammed it into the door’s handles.

“That should hold them!” He panted as he turned to his siblings who were staring at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You...are seriously twisted.” Leo muttered as his brother smiled at the comment.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t think that was a compliment.” Miwa rolled her eyes at them before turning and stopping at the sight before them. “Uh, guys...we have another problem.”

The boys turned at her words stopping at the sight of a giant mutant plant in front of them. “I think that’s...Snake.”

Leo’s words seemed to stop the mutant in its tracks as it’s tentacles whipped back and forth angrily. “This is  _ your  _ fault!”

“That must be what that chemical does!” Donnie squeaked before ducking as a tentacle almost smacked him in the head. His eyes widened upon seeing the O’Neil’s and his brother being loaded into a helicopter. “Leo- they’re getting away!”

“Donnie, go and get them!” Leo ducked another swipe at his head. “Hurry!”

Nodding, the pale teen took off and quickly scaled a few roofs to get to the helicopter’s station, silently clinging to the bottom. As the aircraft began to lift off, he began to make his way higher until he was clinging to the metal landing handles. Just when he thought he’d make it up there one of the robots poked their heads out and began to shoot at him.

“Oh, great I thought it’d be too easy!” He grunted, moving his body every which way. As he shook the moving vehicle he flung his lower half up high enough to wrap his legs around the robot’s neck and fling it behind him. As it fell, the shaking finally made two things happen at once.

Mikey’s still unconscious body slid out of the copter and April fell as well, screaming the whole way.

“No!” He yelped letting go in favor of saving two of his favorite people in his life.

He adjusted his falling body close enough to wrap his arms around April, pulling her close and shielding her body as they tumbled across a rooftop before placing her down quickly and rushing towards Mikey’s still falling body. Quickly calculating where his body was going to land, he launched himself across the roof towards his little brothers tiny body, catching it just in the nick of time as they crashed roughly to the floor, causing him to scrape most of his upper body up but as he gazed at his out of it brother, he decided it was worth it to have him in one piece.

“Oh Mikey,” He sighed. “I’m so glad you're okay.”

As they made it back to the others, the trio arrived just in time to see the explosion and supposed destruction of the mutant weed. Quickly they disappeared, turning and running off of the crime scene before any police could arrive and question them.

* * *

**April’s Aunt’s Apartment: April’s Room** _ (3:00 am) _

**\--**

“So, what did your aunt say?” Donnie questioned, clutching his little brother’s sleeping form against himself as they sat there waiting for the verdict.

“She said I could stay as long as I need to…” The girl shook her head. “I didn’t tell her dad was missing...I told her he was away on a business trip because of the whole situation.”

Miwa sipped from some tea that the younger girl brought them as the situation sunk in. Their friend and their brother were both being targeted by aliens from another planet. Great, just what she needed. Life was  **apparently** getting too boring to deal with now.

“Don’t worry April,” Leo sighed, running a hand through Mikey’s undone hair gently. “We won’t rest until we bring your father home.”

“Thanks guys but…” She shook her head. “It’s not your battle.”

“You think so?” Miwa snapped, face screwing up in anger. The girl seemed to forget their brother was kidnapped with her. “Our brother was almost taken too! We need to know why so we can keep him safe! Your father must have something to do with it so it is our battle!”

“Never think you’re alone.” Donnie tried to fix Miwa’s misdirected angry comment. “We want to help you and we will.”

As the others nodded, she finally smiled before they all parted ways.

* * *

**Hamato/Oroku Household** _ (3:30 am) _

**\--**

Splinter sighed in relief when his son’s and niece finally came home with Mikey. He was worried at first that his son was injured but upon learning that the alien’s that kidnapped him had simply kept him sedated, he was given a small comfort to know no harm came to his son.

Quickly ushering them to bed so they may speak about this in the morning, he was glad to tell them that they would be missing school for that day since it was already well into the next day’s very early morning. Hugging his children tightly, he went to his bed finally ready to succumb to the weariness that ate at his bones.

_ ‘Oh, Little One you never cease to shave years off my life as they say.’ _ He thought before he fell asleep finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to hit the subscribe button next to the comments button at top of this story for automatic updates on the story via email. And comment your thoughts and criticism is greatly appreciated. Helps me become a better writer.


	3. Turtle Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever told Mikey that it was nice, great even, to be the youngest obviously didn’t have four brothers and a sister, who were crazy protective. And two had a terrible temper and were ready to beat a man down on a rooftop while they got shot at by alien brains in metal suits who wanted to take over the world. Great. (Started: 11.10.2020; Complete: 11.12.2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is slowly dying on me so I probably won't be updating as much as I'd like because of this until I get a new one, hopefully by xmas. So until then, I'll update and do what I can which means my updating will be limited thanks to my laptop having to be constantly plugged in just to stay on at the moment but we'll see.

**New York City Apartment Complex Rooftop** _(8:00 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

"They drugged you?" Miwa hissed face an angry red as she looked at Mikey who nodded, shame coloring his face as he stared at his lap. "I'm **really** gonna kill them now."

The group of ninja were currently going through a stakeout for the aliens. They were supposedly going to break into a lab tonight and while they waited, the older ninja's wanted to know what happened while Mikey was kidnapped.

"I-I woke up briefly," The young teen started, hands shifting constantly as he played with his _kusarigama_ chain repeatedly. "I was first in the cell with April and but then they came in and knocked me out again when I didn't follow them...I woke up later on a cold metal table and had a MAJOR freak out so they drugged me again…"

"No wonder you were out cold when we found you," gasped Donnie as him and Leo stood over the ledge of the building. "They knocked you enough times to kill a weaker person."

"But I still couldn't get myself out…" Big blue eyes looked down sadly before he was roughly pulled into a headlock. " _Geh!"_

"Listen here you little menace," Raph growled. "You were in a terrifying situation by yourself with people you've never met and still protected them! I'd say that makes you pretty strong!"

"Urgh! _Hanashite!_ " He cried out wiggling within his stronger brother's grip. "Raph!"

"Not 'til you say you're strong!" He tightened his lock as he flopped onto his behind with the smaller force to sit on his lap. "Say it!"

With a whine, Mikey squirmed some more before giving up and laying limply in his grasp. "I'm strong…"

A smug look before he flipped them over so Mikey was squished to the floor and his older brother had him pinned with his back and elbow. "Annnnd…"

"I'm not the runt that everyone likes to believe…" He wheezed as Miwa laughed at his predicament while Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes. Mikey suddenly whimpered when Raph threateningly ran his fingers up and down his sides.

"Annnnd…"

"And I would get a lot farther if I just-" His quick plea was cut off by Leo turning around and hushing the duo.

"Raph, Mikey quiet!" The ravenette stomped his foot in a rare show of frustration and childishness. "We're on a stakeout! This is no time to be loud and give away our position."

Raph growled when Mikey whimpered a small apology. Their brother was still a kid at heart and his elder was being hard on him. Sure, his younger brother acted mature but he was still only thirteen.

"Whatever." He huffed as Miwa stood next to him. "How do we know that the Kraang are going to be here anyway? We've been here for hours."

"Hey, I'll have you know that my source is very reliable." scoffed Donnie as his brothers and cousin turned to look at him.

"Your source?" Miwa cocked an eyebrow and jutted out her hip, face blank as she repeated the other's words.

"You mean April?" Raph snickered as Donnie froze from the word.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Mikey teased as the genius rebooted finally glancing at all the teasing faces surrounding him as he sputtered incoherently briefly.

"She's not my _girlfriend_ Mikey!" He growled, stomping his foot. "She just happens to be a girl, who is also my friend, who's dad was kidnapped by the same aliens that tried to take Mikey and are going to break into that building TONIGHT!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE?!" An angry older voice snapped. They all froze turning to stare as an older man slammed open the metal door dressed in a pair of rolled up ratty jeans and an old tank top that barely covered his stomach. "What? Why are you all dressed up? Going to some weird party?"

"Huh?" Leo snapped out of his daze officially. "No, sir, you uh, misunderstand…these aren't costumes…"

"So, what you're saying is you're the kind of dumb brats that just sits on rooftops then?" His eyes trailed from the five teens before landing on something in the background. "Hey! Which one of you dirty troublemaking hamshanks broke my satellite?!"

"Hamshanks?!" Miwa and Raph growled angrily as the girl narrowed her eyes at the man and her younger brother began to breathe angrily.

"I-I don't even know what that means…" Donnie said running a hand through his hair as Mikey simply blinked at the strange insult and Leo grabbed his younger brother's hand to lead him away.

"Neither do I." Raph snapped eyes basically blazing. "But I don't like it!"

"I don't think I wanna know…" conceded Mikey as he watched his cousin and Raph steadily get angrier as Leo continued to drag him away.

"Enough Raph, Miwa." Their leader grunted as Mikey kept a pace a step behind him. "Let's just go; he's not worth it."

Raph's hand twitched to grab his _sai_ before he turned and stomped after his brothers as Miwa glared at the man hatefully once more, turning and following after her family.

"That's right, ya shady spineless cream puffs," The man smirked, hands on hips. "Listen to your mommy."

With a growl, Raph turned around and pointed his _sai_ at the ignorant man while Miwa pulled her _tantō_ out with a grunt of annoyance.

"Watch it buddy!" As he glared hatefully.

"Yeah," Miwa nodded sagely. "My hand might just slip and you could end up without a tongue."

"Oh no! I didn't know the shady hamshank had salad tongs!" He faked gasp. "And the girl who obviously gave her own haircut wants to do the same to me!"

"Salad tongs?!"

"Was that an insult, baldy?!" His sister hissed as well as the man smirked, without thinking both angry teens began to run at the man before Mikey and Donnie grabbed Miwa while Leo grabbed their hotheaded brother and tugged them back a few steps.

Down below a bunch of Kraangdroids looked up at the commotion and noticed the children arguing with the man.

"It is the ones known as ninja brats." One of them monotone. "The one known as the ninja brats have the one known as Michelangelo Hamato with them."

Looking at one another, the robots nodded and quickly made their way to the rooftop.

"I'm not gonna take this from some greasy pit stained **slob** with a combover!" Raph yelled as Leo struggled to hold him back.

"Calling me ugly?" The man snapped back unaware of the danger they were about to be in. "Seen a mirror lately you brats?"

"I look and thank god I don't look like **you**!" Miwa snipped, trying to futilely pull herself from Donnie and Mikey's hold on her. Seeing his eldest brother quickly losing his grip on their second oldest brother, Mikey quickly shoved Miwa's whole body into Donnie's arms causing him to hug her around the waist to restrain her.

"Raph, don't!" Leo hissed, quickly readjusting his grip as Mikey wrapped his skinny arms around his larger brother's waist further restraining him from jumping the man.

"Wanna piece of me?!" The man looked so smug now that they were being properly restrained.

"When we're done with you _a piece of you_ is **ALL** that's gonna be left!" snarled Raph a fire in his eyes.

" **If** I'm feeling giving!" Miwa agreed, almost pulling her taller brother with her only to stumble back as a laser shot in front of Raph's face, causing him to stumble and fall over with Mikey still attached to his waist.

"Kraangdroids!" Leo gasped as they turned to see four of the fake human suited robots holding lasers and ready to shoot.

"Holy Tolito!" The man's eyes widened upon seeing the four look-alikes standing there with the guns pointed at the children.

"Way to go giving away our position Raph, Miwa." Mikey whimpered before pulling his _nunchaku_ out as everyone got ready for a battle. Almost the minute the weapons were out, the Kraang began to fire their lasers away, going in for the kill on the elder ninja but trying to take Mikey down in one shot.

"SCRAM!" Leo ordered as the ninja all did an amazing feat of flips to dodge the volley of lasers coming their way. The man stumbled back before turning and hiding in the doorway, watching with narrowed eyes at the scene of the children fighting the seemingly adult figures.

"Holy cow...they're like some kind of...kung-fu delinquents." He muttered, pulling his phone out and beginning to record the fight going on in front of him. Raph had just dodged an onslaught of lasers expertly before using his pent up rage at the older man to grab the Kraangdroid by the arm and tug him close, slamming the fake body over his knee three times before throwing it down to the ground with a grunt of rage.

Leo quickly ducked under his own Kraangdroids' oncoming fire before slashing with his _katana_ causing the droid to back up and try to avoid the hits, giving Leo the chance to kick it in the stomach area and knock it down.

Miwa and Mikey were teaming up against one; the youngest was flipping and dodging all the beams that came his way with enthusiastic cries as Miwa waited for the perfect moment before slamming her _tantō_ into the droid that was too focused on Mikey to notice her running up to it.

Donnie was grunting as he dodged the lasers being fired at him from the last droid as it shot rapidly at his lanky frame, causing the glasses wearing teen to take a drastic leap and slam his _bō staff_ into the other's fake body, looking much like a baseball player hitting a home run as they landed in a tight group waiting for another opening.

"Keep going kung-fu delinquents." The man piped up once more causing the teens to turn around; giving the Kraangdroids time to escape from the lack of attention on them. "This is pure gold!"

"We're not **delinquents**!" Raph snapped as the group turned to look at the man in a stalemate.

"You idiot!" Their sister hissed.

"Yeah," Donnie cut in, obviously annoyed with the man's idiocy as much as his siblings. "And it's not _kung-fu_. It's an ancient japanese battle art!"

Mikey smacked his forehead at his siblings focus being on the wrong thing as Leo expressed his current distress. "Guys! He's got us on video!"

"Not for long he doesn't!" Raph growled turning and running to the door where the man was last seen. Mikey quickly grabbed Miwa who was about to join him...right as Raph rammed face first into the closed door, sliding to the ground slowly before sitting up dizzily.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!" The man laughed as Miwa wrenched herself free from Mikey's grasp and Raph stood up with another, angrier, growl. Donnie stopped as he turned to look down the road as he heard the familiar sound of sirens.

"Fire truck en route!" He whipped his head around to look at his siblings with wide eyes as Mikey and Leo looked at one another; one with fear the other contemplating as Miwa and Raph glared at Donnie as if he'd offended them instead of the guy. "Thirty seconds!"

"Let's move!" Leo decided, not wanting anyone else to catch them before him, Mikey and Donnie took off for the next rooftop.

"Wait! We have to find that guy and break his phone!" Raph started aggressively.

"And his face!" Miwa added as she turned to glare at the door with her like-minded brother. Noticing they were the last two there, they glanced at the door once more before Raph stomped his foot and ran off as she kicked the remains of the satellite on her way passed it.

* * *

 **Oroku/Hamato Dojo** _(10:00 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

"Not only did Raphael and Miwa alert the Kraang," Splinter started as he paced back and forth in front of his sons and niece, obviously angry. "But you were caught on **video**!"

"But _sensei,_ " The hothead began, hoping his father would understand where he and his cousin were coming from. "He was the angriest, nastiest man you've ever met!"

"Except for you." Mikey teased before being smacked on the back of the head by the faux redhead. " _Ite!"_

"And that's saying something coming from Raph _sensei,_ " Miwa tried. "You should've heard the insults this guy was throwing at us, they were so-"

"Insulting!" exclaimed Raph, unable to hold himself back.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Splinter fake apologized, raising an eyebrow. "I did not realize he said mean things; of course you had no choice but to jeopardize your MISSION!"

"Burn." Mikey giggled as both of his older siblings gave him a flat look, one with barely concealed rage and the other unimpressed by his input.

"You are ninja, you work in the shadows, in secret," He huffed arms behind his back. "This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in _**high definition!**_ "

"Look," Raph tried again. "We know where this guy lives."

"So all we gotta do is shake him until the tape pops out." Miwa finished. "Just like the Kraang. You hit it until you win your prize."

"There is no tape," Donnie smirked. "Video phones use-"

Mikey quickly covered his mouth seeing Raph's face steadily darkening at the genius's ramble. "You can tell me about it later D...I'm doing you a favor."

The purple haired male nodded, paling as his immediate older brother continued to glare at him for a few extra minutes.

"Anger is self-destructive." Splinter sighed after a moment.

"Huh, I always thought it was the other's destruction." Raph looked honestly confused at the prospect of having it backwards.

"You and me both little brother." Miwa nodded in agreement. "You and me both."

"Raphael! Miwa!" Said male and female just about jumped out of their skin at the sudden yell. "Stand up."

"Someone's in trouble." Mikey joked.

"And you will have it worse!" Miwa hissed as Raph silently seethed.

"Evade the arrows." Their teacher ordered as Mikey, Leo, and Donnie walked around the duo who stood back to back.

"Easy." Raph smirked as Miwa crouched.

"Almost too easy," She groaned. "There's a catch; I know it."

Leo shot first and the duo easily evaded it. Same for the next shot by Mikey while for the final shot Splinter caught it as it made its way to his face.

" _Yame!"_ Their father/uncle called out. "Again; only this time Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello, _insult_ Raphael and Miwa."

"Wait," Donnie called. "Insult them?"

Miwa and Raph raised an eyebrow as they looked at the brainy teen. "Yes."

"And they **can't** do anything back?" He clarified as Splinter nodded his consent.

"Yes."

"Haha...I'm feeling good about this…" Donnie chuckled as they began to circle the duo again.

Mikey and Donnie laughed while they circled around them as Leo chuckled along with them.

"You move like a _bloated buffalo_." Mikey called shooting an arrow.

"I do **not**!" He cried doing a quick split to dodge it.

"Miwa pretends she knows what she's always doing but she doesn't!" Donnie cackled shooting his arrow.

"I **do** know what I'm talking about!" She hissed at him almost missing her chance to duck as the arrow flew her way.

"And you're always whining," Leo mocked a baby's voice. "Poor me, no one understands me!"

An arrow whizzed by sticking to Raph's back. "That's because you don't understand me!"

"You act all tough but...you're really just a scared little girl!" Mikey huffed as he shot another arrow at Miwa.

"I'm not scared!" She cried, tripping over her feet as the arrow lodged onto her arm.

"Slow!" An arrow to Miwa's shoulder.

"Quit it!" She grunted.

"Gassy!" An arrow to Raph's stomach.

"Shut up!" growled Raph.

"Ugly!" An arrow to Raph's back again.

"Do the babies need their diapers changed?" Two arrows to each shoulder.

"I'm not a BABY!"

"A bottle to go with it?" Both lower backs were hit.

"Are you guys going to cry?"

"Enou- woah!" They both tumbled over with the last hit.

"That was nice…" Mikey sighed dreamily. "Kinda wish it would last forever."

"You know what? Forget this!" The red banded teen sat up, throwing his _sai_ to the ground. "This is stupid!"

"You got that right!" Miwa took all the arrows off and broke them over her knee, anger clear on her face. " _You_ enjoyed that **too** much Michelangelo."

"Meep!" Thinking quickly Mikey hid behind Leo. Stomping to the front of Splinter, Miwa winced at all the arrows attached to Raph's body as he sat there with a dead face.

" _Ninniku Seishin_ is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility," Splinter sighed as the arrows fell off of his students body. "You cannot be true ninja until you learn that."

" _Hai, sensei."_ Mikey snickered in the background and Raph felt himself growl as Miwa sighed in obvious agitation.

"Understood?" Splinter tried again, seeing his son's temper flaring again.

" _Hai, sensei."_ sighed Raph as he dropped his fist from its threatening position.

"You **must** get that video back." Their teacher looked at both of their faces as he spoke his next words. "With _reason_ and **not** _force_."

Raph looked down, face full of confliction as he thought the words over while Miwa groaned and mentally prepared herself for the confrontation so she _wouldn't_ go to jail for a murder charge as Mikey and Leo shared a worried look.

* * *

**New York City Apartment Complex:** _(9:00 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

"That's right," The man from before said as he walked down the street. "I swear that these brats are ninja and they know kung-fu and were fighting on the rooftop, on my mother's grave."

The phone replied quietly to him as he continued his stroll as he suddenly yelled into the phone angrily. "You can't tell that it's not worth _something_!"

He stopped as suddenly five figures dropped around him, faces covered by different colored face and eye masks. Turning to stare at each face, his look of total annoyance didn't fade as he tried to curl around his phone. "...I'll call you back."

As the teens circled around him, he kept his eyes on them until they lined up with Raph and Miwa in front, both looking like they'd rather be anywhere than in front of him. "Lay one finger on me, delinquents and I'm calling the cops."

"We're not gonna…" Miwa couldn't bring herself to say it as just looking at the male brought fury raging through her bones.

"Hurt you…" Raph finally grounded as his body shook with fists tightly clenched while the others stood behind them sheepishly.

"Then what ya want, freak?" The older man spat as the teens.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night," Raph huffed out as Miwa simply hissed in irritation not trusting her voice yet as their siblings sent them concerned looks, Mikey even taking a few steps to the left.

"Some things were said and well," Miwa took a breath as she counted to ten mentally before dropping her fists. "We would just like that video back."

As the man sat there with his arms crossed Miwa sent him a strained sugary smile while Raph and Leo went with the more tense version of a smile, Mikey and Donnie seemed to be the only ones actually able to give easy smiles. Meanwhile the man continued to look unimpressed with their attempts at pacifying and rectifying what happened yesterday; so Leo nudged Raph none too gently in the ribs while Mikey used his famous blue eyes on Miwa.

"Please…" Both teens grunted aggressively.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" The disgusting man shook the phone smugly at the teens.

"Give you for it?" Raph's temper was slowly turning his vision red as his eye began to twitch.

"Y-You actually want someone to pay for you _illegally_ recording children?!" shrieked Miwa, finally reaching her limit. Two of her brother's weren't even close to being eighteen and she was eldest even if this was her fault to begin with. "I should call the cops on you!"

"Call the cops and I send this straight to the news station toots!" The man snapped back. "Besides, I believe I have you over the barrel; why not make it worth my while."

"Worth your while, huh?" Raph suddenly grinned a blood thirsty look before it dropped angrily. "We'll make it worth your while when I don't take your head and smash it against the-!"

"Or if I don't pin you to this floor and slowly-!" Both threats were cut off as Mikey covered his sisters mouth shooting Raph a disturbed look with Donnie as Leo grabbed the redheaded teen's shoulder with concern.

"Okay okay, that's enough thank you Raphael and Miwa." The elder teen started as Raph turned to the side with a pout and a grunt. "I will take over."

Putting on his best pleasing smile with his hands clasped together, Leo ignored the resulting struggle as Mikey suddenly had a lot more trouble restraining Miwa at her sudden burst of anger over being dismissed as Raph silently fumed ignoring Donnie's still distrubed look towards him.

"So, what are you looking for?" He restarted the conversation.

"Uhhh…" The man closed his eyes before nodding with his next words. "Cool mill outta do it."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…" Leo was trying to mentally translate the saying into either the teenage slang he heard at school or something he might've heard on television.

"Dude," Mikey piped in as Donnie's face turned slightly paler. "What's a cool mill? Or to be exact a cool mill of what?"

"I hope he doesn't mean what I think he does…" Miwa grunted as Donnie nodded next to her.

"A cool mill of what?" Leo finally bit the bait with a small hum.

"A million dollars." The man was staring at Leo and Mikey liked they'd grown two heads in this situation. Leo's dropped low enough to touch the floor it seemed as Mikey stepped in face set in a firm frown.

"W-We don't have a million dollars dude," He started coldly as his brother's and cousin saw a side they didn't see too often. Annoyance and anger. "You're _**extorting kids**_!"

The man took a small step back, showing fear at once before remembering this was a child it seemed and that he held all the cards as he pushed Mikey back a few steps with one meaty hand while Donnie quickly caught his only younger brother by his arm before he toppled. "I can make some serious money off this thing! And if you're not willing to pay for it, I'll find someone who will."

This time, Mikey didn't try to hold Miwa back as she suddenly jumped onto the others chest with a force to knock him over as Raph stood next to her grabbing the man's shirt. Leo looked at Mikey, eyes asking why he didn't grab their cousin but was surprised when the younger teen turned away, irritation radiating off him in waves.

' _Geez…'_ The dark haired teen thought exasperatedly. ' _This guy even worked Mikey's nerve and that takes talent.'_

"Hand over the video or so help you-!" snapped Raph as he physically restrained himself from hitting the pot bellied man.

"We'll kick your hairy ass all the way to Jersey!" Miwa finished, thoroughly done with the man.

In the distance some Kraang were seen around a white truck once more, seemingly done with another shipment pick up and were on their way off. Leo turned around with Mikey and Donnie just in time to see the car lights and just _what_ was driving the van.

"Guys, the Kraang!" Turning back to his siblings who were about to try and follow through with their Jersey threat; not noticing the van heading straight for them. "Raph! Miwa!"

Leo and Donnie leaped forward, the eldest brother grabbed the old man and Raph while Donnie quickly scooped up Miwa before rolling out of the way as the van screeched passed.

"Let's not let this one get away!" Leo grunted as the next van began to pull off. Thinking quickly, Raph hefted up one of the canisters sitting in front of the building before chucking it at the moving van.

The van quickly spun out of control before crashing into a closed garage lot. "Well, that was easy."

The back of the truck rolled up and more Kraangdroids rolled out with lasers ablazing. The teens eyes widened as Raph surveyed the damage words do.

"Oookay…" Miwa muttered before ducking as Donnie cried out from a few too close shots to his head and followed the others lead. As the fight progressed, Raph and Miwa were using their anger cloud their eyes as they took Kraangdroid after Kraangdroid down; disarming them and incapacitating them as the civilian tried to get away, crawling on all fours and pulling away when a laser hit too close to the floor in front of him. Halfway back to his apartment building, a Kraandroid knocked into him, sending him and his phone tumbling into the pink tinted van.

Upon noticing this, Raph turned his angry glare towards the man now kneeling at the edge and began to make his way to the man. "Oh no, we have unfinished business."

Seeing his distraction, a Kraangdroid turned around and powered up his laser, ready to hit the tall teen with a blast. Leo gasped but couldn't pull away from his fight even with Miwa's help as she tripped the bot. Donnie was stuck engaged in the fight but Mikey noticed as well.

Quickly running from his fight and rushing to his older brother's aid; he jumped and pushed Raph out the way, feeling an intense heat hitting his shoulder. "URGH!"

"Mikey!" Raph cried, eyes wide as he watched his brother topple from the shot that was meant for _him_. As the other ninja's quickly circled around their fallen family member, the Kraang quickly piled into the van and pulled off. Turning their shortest member over, Donnie checked his arm swiftly for anything more than small burns and cuts. Seeing none, he breathed a sigh of relief as Mikey sat up with a small whimper.

"He's fine…" The tallest whispered. "Just a small burn and he'll have slight pain for a few days maybe even a few hours."

Digging around in a small pouch he always carried on patrol, he pulled out a roll of gauze and began to wrap the burn on his younger brother.

* * *

 **Back of the Kraang Van** _(9:50 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

"So long _delinquent_!" The man cackled as the Kraang drove off before all the android's turned their blank faces to him. "Thanks for the save, guys."

He was met with silence before he turned with a grin and a slight wave of his phone.

"Do I have a deal for you." His grin fell when he noticed all of the faces that looked exactly the same. "So, uh, are you all triplets or something?"

The Kraang slowly advanced on him.

* * *

**Alleyway after the Battle** _(10:01 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

"Nice going Raph!" Leo snapped, eyes blazing furiously at the taller teen. Wide green eyes turned to look at his older brother in shock and anger.

"What did **I** do?!" He yelled back at his leader.

"What did you _do_?!" Leo turned an incredulous gaze at his brother. "You left the battle to go yell at a man and in doing so turned your back on your enemy causing Michelangelo to have to jump in and save your shell and the Kraang got away! Now how are we supposed to find the video and destroy it?"

Donnie, content after checking his brother over once more, turns his angry gaze to the floor and brightens after finding a small trail going the way after the van. "Hey guys, look. The truck is leaking!"

"Great! We'll follow this, find the Kraang and-" Leo's hopeful response was cut off by Raph's excited exclamation.

"And we'll bash some bots!" He punched one fist into his hand while Miwa grinned dangerously; his excitement died down upon seeing Leo's disappointed look and Donnie's angered one with Mikey's timid expression. "What?"

" **We're** going to bash some bots," Leo gestured to the four without getting Raph. " **You're** going home."

"What?! First off, why should I go home?" gritted out Raph as he jabbed a thumb in Mikey's direction. "Second, shouldn't _he_ be going home too?!"

"I'm not **that** hurt…" Mikey snapped back. "Besides, D. cleared me already! I can still go on!"

Leo turned to their makeshift doctor, who shot a double thumbs up his way. The black haired teen turned back to his immediate younger brother with a small look of disappointment. "Even if I had to send Mikey home, at least it wouldn't be because he _ditched_ us in battle to go pick fights."

Raph flinched before turning to look at the others. "C'mon guys, you're not gonna let Leo power trip like that, right? Donnie? _Mi-neesan_? Mikey?"

"I'm sorry _nii-san_ ," Donnie started, shaking his head. "I'm with Leo on this one. That temper of yours got Mikey hurt…"

"Master Splinter was right." Miwa looked at the ground, kicking a rock. "I've been trying to control my temper all night but...I realized Master Splinter was right! If I had let that guy's words continue to anger me anymore...we both could've been hurt tonight...Mikey was already hurt because of our anger."

Feeling totally lost, he looked desperately at Mikey, who rushed up to hug him and whispered in his ear. "Raph, just because we're sending you home doesn't mean you can't protect us...We, _I_ , don't want to see you hurt because you're so blinded by your rage...I don't know what I'd do if something happened and I couldn't help you…just remember no matter how angry or alone you feel, _anata wa hitori janai yo, nii-chan_. Just like you want us to be safe I want you to."

Suddenly feeling grounded, he stared at his mature little brother who always tried to help the family in any way possible. Taking on all household chores, trying to get everyone to stay optimistic and upbeat even when he's down; anything for his family.

' _Like taking a hit for me.'_ Raph thought watching them leave behind before turning and heading back to the dojo.

* * *

**Hamato/Oroku Household -Raph's Room-** _(10:30 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

Raph paced furiously back and forth, running his hands through his hair causing it to droop, while his pet turtle sat in his terrain in front of a leaf as his master ranted silently at first before stomping his foot angrily. "Who does Leo think he is? So what if I got a temper? I'm **still** the best fighter we got...not counting Mikey. In fact, my anger makes me a _better_ fighter I think. You understand me right Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me."

He watched with soft green eyes as his tortoise took a slow bite of his leaf before smiling. "Of course you understand me."

"I understand you too," A new voice spoke up causing the wild haired teen to jump and look up in shock.

"Seriously," groaned Raph, as he gestured behind his father to the door. "You've gotta knock or something."

"Raphael, let me tell you a story." The adult started staring straight into his son's annoyed eyes.

" _Otou-san,_ " He tried looking at his hands. "I'm not in the mood for a story."

Frowning at his son's response, Yoshi looked at the table as a small trick appeared in his head. "Spike, chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story." Another chomp. "Very well. When I was a young man, around Miwa's age or so, I had an issue with someone regarding your Saki _-ojiisan._ "

After slumping onto the table, Raph had a last ditch effort to get out of 'Story Time'.

"Oh man," He faked a yawn and looked at his wrist, which was watchless, and tried to subtly turn off the lights. "Is it that late already?"

" _Sawate."_ Yoshi sent him a slight glare as he quickly did what he was told. "We had been excelling in our _ninjutsu_ classes and not everyone was happy with this. And they decided to try and throw us both off our game. They would insult Saki and constantly compare him to me, suggesting that he was _inferior_ to me. It enraged me to no end and one day I snapped and ended up looking like an _aho_ in front of your mother and my brother."

Raph looked on with wide eyes as his father rubbed his goatee with a sigh, lost within his memories. "Feeling greatly ashamed, I ran to the woods believing myself to be a liability and not to be trusted with my family to be protected with my short fuse. But, my brother came looking for me and you know what he reminded me of, Raphael?"

Still reeling from shock, Raph silently shook his head as he continued to watch his father, suddenly entranced with story time. "He told me that no matter how lost I get in my anger or how alone I feel the need to be that I must remember-"

" _Anata wa hitori janai wa, nii-sama."_ Saki's deep voice rang. "If I remember correctly brother."

Both father and son turned at the sound of his voice, warm reddish brown eyes locked onto his brother's mismatched ones as Raph stared at his uncle.

"Okay, you need to start knocking too!" He grunted at last, flopping backwards onto his bed, trying to hide how those words resonated within him; those were the same words Mikey told him before sending him home. "But, _sensei_ it's not like you had a choice! He insulted your brother! You had to defend him."

"No choice?" Yoshi shook his head at his son. "I could have ignored him; I could have let the words wash over me and fall on deaf ears, like a river over stone. But it was I, who let his words turn into weapons and anger me."

"But," Saki cut in from his position of leaning against the doorframe. "That is in the past and that was young Yoshi's mistake."

"He is right," He placed a hand on his second eldests' shoulder. "But that was my choice. What will your choice be?"

Raph looked down as both adults began to leave.

" _Sensei,_ Saki _-ojiisan,"_ He called, stopping them from exiting. "Did you tell that phrase to any of the others?"

"No," Yoshi denied as Saki shook his head in agreement to the statement. "Why?"

"No reason…" He whispered as he was left with his thoughts.

* * *

**Kraang Hideout** _(11:00 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

The four remaining ninja stood outside of a warehouse, crouched behind a wall waiting for a moment to strike as they watched the building where the trail led.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Miwa questioned after a few moments of standing there, feeling slightly awkward.

"We can handle it." Leo stated seriously.

"And we're not doubting it," Mikey soothed as Donnie kept an eye on the building. "It's just something feels wrong. Like we're missing something."

Leo quickly noogied him, causing the younger to giggle as his older family members watched with small smiles on their faces. "Thanks Leo."

"Anytime little brother." Leo replied before turning serious once more. "Let's go."

Quickly, they turned and ran to the back of the building, climbing to the top and entering through the roofs entrance, leaping down the metal stairs.

"Spiders…" Mikey whimpered as him and Donnie walked behind the older two.

As they snuck behind a stack of boxes, Donnie swore he saw a spider on Mikey's shoulder and without thinking smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The shorter teen whipped around, long ponytail flying behind him. "What's the big idea?"

"T-There was a spider on you!" The older teen whispered, a blush coloring his pale cheeks as Miwa turned to see what the commotion was.

"Well! There's a spider on you!" The youngest sneered, leaning closer to the other.

"What- no there's not…" The lanky Hamato quickly looked over his body before being lept at by his sibling.

"C'mere you punk!" As the slighter teen landed on him both hit the ground as the one with blond highlights started slapping the others head, Miwa watching in amusement.

"Knock it off! Ow!" Donnie cried as Leo finally turned to see the duo tussling slightly on the dirty floor.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" He whispered harshly before turning to Miwa. "A little help would have been appreciated."

"Nah, much more fun to watch the story play." She joked as they continued on their way.

Once they reached the area where the man and the Kraangdroids guarding him were, they weren't too surprised to see the man still trying to bargain for the video, even as he sat tied to a chair.

"This is a video of the fight with the ones called the Hamato's." One droid stated.

"Kraang is what you would call in earth terms as handsome." Another boasted blandly.

"The usefulness of watching this tape would prove most useful to Kraang." The third agreed.

"This is also a good shot of Kraang." The one holding the phone turned to show the others. "We should show it to Kraang."

"You guys drive a hard bargain," The man tried. "Look, I'll drop it to five hundred grand and you keep the phone."

The Kraang looked at him briefly before turning back to the phone, ignoring the man as they continued to study the video. The man furrowed his brow slightly before jolting as the office chair he was tied to began to move backwards without any force slowly. Turning, he saw the four teens with Mikey focusing on his task of moving the other without them being noticed.

"We're gonna get you outta here." Leo whispered as Miwa rolled her eyes.

"Still not understanding why." She muttered, arms crossed as she glared hatefully at the man.

"What about my phone?!" The greedy man yelped loudly, causing Leo and Donnie to frown one in distress and the other in minor annoyance.

"Sh!" Leo hastily gestured with his finger as Miwa groaned, having a horrible feeling. Mikey almost paused in his task but decided against it as he hoped his older siblings had this under control enough.

"Don't shush me!" The man groused loudly, drawing the Kraanf's attention. "I ain't leaving here without my phone!"

"Stop the ones that need to be stopped!" One Kraang ordered while the others quickly got into fighting stances and pulled their laser's out, charging them up quickly. "Stop!"

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" questioned Donnie as he and Mikey turned to their leader, already knowing Miwa would agree.

"Been asking myself that question all night." The girl shrugged casually as if a weapon wasn't being pointed in their direction.

As the fight commenced, Miwa and Leo quickly teamed up as Mikey paired off, the youngest only using one _nunchaku_ because of his injured arm. Donnie had said he was recon but not a fight.

While the chaos was happening, the man still tied to the chair began to roll it towards his phone, which was now on the floor. As he got closer to it, one of Leo's feet accidentally kicked it, sending it careening towards the machine holding more of the mystery chemical from before. Scowling at the extra effort, the man began wheeling towards it more, not even trying to avoid the oncoming fire all around him as he struggled with the rope around his upper body. Finally a blast too close knocked him and his phone underneath one of the large pipes attached to the machine; his hand managed to touch his phone with the tips of his fingers just as two things happened; a spider landed on it as well and a loose shot hit the pipe above, causing it to break and drop a large bunch of the liquid chemical on him.

" _ **AHHHHHH!"**_ The loud scream of pain caused all the fighting to cease as everyone turned to the corner where it came from.

"Kraang, go to that place and find out what creature makes the noise that is coming from that place." One droid ordered another one. One of the droids with a laser nodded and made his way to the dark corner only to be sent flying back with a crash. As it landed, the suit broke down and the little pink alien jumped out with a screech and ran off.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Mikey whimpered as he watched the corner just as a large spider mutant leaped out and everyone backed up a few steps, it roared angrily at them. "I don't like the look of it either!"

"What did you do to me?!" They barely recognized the man's voice as he yelled at them, checking his new body over. "I'm hideous!"

"I think it's an improvement, honestly." Miwa chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry," Leo tried to rally his brothers, both of whom looked terrified, while Miwa remained cool and collected. "The five of us can handle him."

"Okay, uh, Leo...this might be a bad time to point this out but," Donnie began nervously, eyes flicking from the new mutant to his brother. "You sent one of the five of us home and one of the four of us has an injury."

"And I wish it was me…" whined Mikey as his brother's and sister-figure turned to stare at him.

Leo paused for a second before remembering that he indeed did send Raph home and Mikey's arm was supposed to be for recon only.

"This is _your_ fault!" The spider yelled. "I'm gonna rip your heads off!"

"Okay guys." Leo pushed through, waving his swords in the enemy's direction. "Get ready to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!"

Shaking his head with a groan, Donnie facepalmed. "Seriously, just yell get him."

Miwa and Mikey both nodded in annoyed agreement. Leo pouted for a moment before sighing.

"Get hi-WOAH!" He never got to finish as the newly mutated spider suddenly sent him flying with one of the claws on his head.

The others quickly sprang into action as their brother crashed into a stack of crates painfully; Donnie ran at the other jumping up and smacking it on the head with his _bō,_ landing behind it safely as Mikey came next swinging his _nunchaku_ wildly while dishing out some kicks here and there before rolling out of the way so Miwa could throw some _shuriken_ at the large creature. Leo stood up finally, narrowing on the other's unprotected back, running forward and slashing at it neatly before landing in front of him with his siblings.

The monster growled angrily at the teens as they grouped together again. He stared at them huffing angrily before he felt something well up inside him and he retched it forward.

"Ah- gross dude!" Mikey yelped as they jumped away from the pile of goop. "Hold it in until you get to the bathroom."

"Or at least choke on it." commented Miwa drily before noticing the goop was now smoking. They all looked at it before turning and running in the opposite direction only to be stopped by more goop.

As the spider quickly figured out how his body worked, the four of them were soon on the ropes of the fight as they struggled to go against his strength, size and speed; Mikey went as far as to throw waste bins to throw at the creature, which only served to make him angrier. As they finally landed on a spot, the floor creaked dangerously before giving out and they all tumbled a floor lower.

"We're no match for Spiderbytes!" Mikey cried out sitting up, gripping his painfully throbbing arm.

"Spiderbytes?" Leo stared at his brother for a moment before realizing he meant the mutant.

"Well, he's a spider now…" The youngest started, feeling self conscious now that he had to explain the name.

"And he bites." Miwa encouraged with a soft smile directed his way, which he returned gratefully.

"Okay we get it!" Leo snapped, jumping out of the way of Spiderbytes attacks. " _Man,_ this bug is fast!"

"Technically, spiders aren't bugs they're-AH!" He was cut off by the spider grabbing him around the shoulder and sending him flying into another stack of crates, he slumped, dazed by the hit.

"That's it delinquents," snarled Spiderbytes as he sent them scrambling with another spat of whatever that goop was. "Playtime is over."

"Wow…" A voice commented as Donnie began to pull himself off the ground. "I didn't think you could get any uglier."

"Raph!" The youngest duo cried out happily as Leo turned his head with a smile.

"I thought it was an improvement." Miwa commented lightly with a smirk at her cousin/brother figure. Raph quickly leaped off of his perch from the hole above them and landed gracefully across from them.

"Well," Leo started hastily. "I think you've been punished enough! Come and join us."

As Raph stood back up, Spiderbytes turned around and smirked.

"Hey," He smirked, obviously feeling confident with the way he had terrorised the others. "It's the stupid deliquent with the salad tongs."

"Hey," Raph calmly leaned back as he whipped his _sai_ out. "It's the stupid loudmouth whose about to get his butt kicked."

Spiderbytes seemed to think that was enough banter as he closed his mouth and upchucked another mouthful of acidic goop. Raph, slightly startled, tilted his body to dodge the hit before turning and seeing the giant spider spitting more around his four siblings as they crashed through the floor again.

"Uh," He heard Donnie's voice ring, causing relief to course in his body before freezing at his next words. "Let's not fall through this floor…"

As he peeked briefly, he winced upon seeing the mystery chemical that created the mutant spider.

"Dance for me, delinquent!" The large mutant spat his acidic mucus at Raph in quick succession as the teen jumped back yelping and grunting rapidly, silently grateful for the years of ninjutsu giving him reflexes as good as he had them. "Watch me turn your friends into french fries! I'll even serve them up with your salad tongs!"

Quickly releasing a web he leaped down to the bottom of the hole where the other tired teens were starting to catch their bearings, Raph thinking fast, he used his _sai_ and ninja training to slide down the web and catch up to the former human; landing on his lower half, he cut the spider's web causing both to crash, only Raph landed on his feet, body poised in a fighting stance.

"Aw," Spiderbytes started after roaring in Raph's face angrily. "The brat thinks he can stop me."

The two faced off as Spiderbytes tried to initiate more of a reaction out of Raph, who for his part, stared back coolly before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Like a river, over stone…" He whispered to himself as a smirk painted itself onto his face. "Hyaaah!"

Taking a running start to the still distracted mutant, he leaped up and performed a double kick to his face sending the larger being stumbling back before following up with a series of vicious punches and kicks, causing the spider to whimper before jumping back and angrily elongating his four legs on top of his head towards the teen.

Barely dodging three of the four, Raph quickly caught the last one with his _sai_ before his green eyes widened at the sight of Spiderbytes upchucking another acid glob and sending it his way. Thinking on his feet, the wild haired teen pulled the leg downwards to block the hit causing the other to pull back and jump away from him.

"That's some kung-fu, delinquent." He growled darkly as the rest of his family jumped down to help Raph out.

"We're not kung-fu delinquents…" Raph smirked as the others prepared themselves.

"We're teenage ninja's." Miwa finished, feeling proud of her surrogate little brother at his progress in his anger control.

Spreading out, Leo took a direct approach to keep the claws on top of Spiderbytes away from his siblings and keep the attention on him as Miwa made a basket with her hands and quickly launched Mikey upwards as he used on _nunchuck_ to slide down and his _kusarigama_ to carry his older sister with him as they both performed two flying kicks each to the spider mutant, causing him to stumble back as they slammed into four of his eight eyes; finally as he tried to recollect himself, Donnie and Raph jumped up from their positions in order to come bearing down with over the head hits, officially knocking the spider flat on his back.

"No! My phone!" The mutant cried as Raph stomped his phone into pieces. Looking around at the angry human teens slowly surrounding him, he narrowed his eyes thinking of a plan. "You guys are gonna regret this."

Jumping upside down, he used his spider appendages on his head to escape by climbing up the pipe and jumping out of one of the holes he made; the teens hot on his trail. Upon reaching the roof, they watched as he jumped from top to top before finally scuttling away. They all shared smirks as they mentally patted their backs for the win.

"I know a nice Black Widow for him," Donnie joked, walking to the edge of the roof with his _bō_ over his shoulder as his sister followed him.

"Yeah, no." She shook her head, her two long bangs following the movement. "I wouldn't wish that guy onto anyone! Not even the cycle of life."

"Great work Raph!" Leo complimented, smiling at his immediate younger brother. "I just want to say-"

"You don't have to apologize." The hothead stated with a confident puff of his chest as Leo stifled a small laugh.

"I wasn't going to." The blue banded teen smiled teasingly at his brother's embarrassed face. Sometimes, his little brother's made it _too_ easy.

"Oh, well, thanks." The flustered teen coughed before chuckling as he was tackled by an excited small form.

"Yeah Raph, you did amazing!" Mikey cried looking up with wide eyes before a mischievous smile took over. "For a bloated buffalo."

Raph paused before a moment before a feral smile took over his face and he leaped at the smaller teen. Mikey squawked as he was pounced as the other's watched in amusement while he began to flail.

"Okay, Raph is all wise and powerful!" He whined as the hands trailed to his sides threateningly.

"Aand?"

"And he's better than me in every possible waaayy!" He wailed while Miwa rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of ' _Alpha male types'_ while Leo and Donnie watched on in different degrees of fondness for the two.

* * *

**Omake:  
\--**

**School Roof -Lunch Period-** _(12:30 pm)  
_ **\--** _  
_

"You know what I was thinking…" April said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich as she looked at the three boys sitting in front of her.

"What's up April?" Leo opened his bento that Mikey packed with them for lunch.

"The only reason the Kraang found out about Mikey was cause you guys called out his name, right?" The redhead asked casually, trying to choose her words carefully, raising her eyebrow at their winces.

"I guess…" Donnie sighed as he unwrapped his lunch as well. "Why?"

"I was thinking," She chewed another piece of sandwich. "When I come over for study tonight, why don't we come up with code names for you guys so this doesn't happen with any other enemies?"

The brother's all stopped as they stared at one another. Leo looked smug, while Raph seemed upset at some invisible enemy. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, Leo suggested that at first," Donnie explained, rolling his eyes as he used his chopsticks to pick up a pickled plum. "But Raph said it was stupid and I didn't care either way so it was dropped awhile back."

"Wow…" The rest of lunch was spent in silence as they contemplated some names.

**\--**   
**Hamato/Oroku Household** _(4:00 pm)  
_ **\--** __  


"Code names?" Mikey echoed as he made some snacks for the studying highschoolers in the kitchen.

"Yeah!" smiled April as she opened her laptop to start up her search engine. "Something that would disguise your real identity to the enemy."

"Sounds fun," He hummed, placing the plate of _onigiri_ down with a smile as his siblings all reached for some as April stared at it in slight confusion. "You okay, Ape?"

"What's that?" She asked blushing slightly at the amused glances sent her way. "What? You can't blame me for being a little nervous! I've only ever seen New York food!"

"It's _onigiri_ ," Mikey chuckled, picking one up and placing it in front of her. "It's a rice ball made out of asian sticky rice. You put a vegetable or meat in the middle for protein and stuff. Try it."

She watched as the other's took bites out of theirs before hesitantly doing so. Her face brightened as she tasted it; even though she knew it was only rice, she felt honored that she got to try their cultures' food. "It's really good. Now about those code names?"

"I want something tough," Raph groused, glaring at the youngest when the lithe teen moved the plate out of his reach when he moved to take a third. "Like, Mad house or something."

"What about _Katon_?" Mikey tried as he slapped the wandering hands off the plate. "This is for _otou-san_ and _ojii-san._ "

The rest pouted while April typed in the suggested name but nothing came up. "Hey, Mikey what does that name mean?"

" _Katon_ means disappearing flame." The youngest explained while setting a pot of water to boil in the kettle. "I learned it during language class."

"Your middle school teaches you japanese?" April looked dumbfounded at the notion before she noticed Mikey's sad look. "What?"

"I don't go to school," He chuckled weakly. "I'm homeschooled. _Otou-san_ is totally overprotective so, I learned everything I know from Donnie, him, _Mi-neechan and Saki-ojiisan._ "

Her blue eyes turned sad as she thought about that life in isolation before Leo spoke up next. "That's why Mikey mostly speaks japanese. Father taught him that as his first language so he's still integrating with having friends that don't speak anything but english."

"I see," Her eyes turned downward as the mood went down slightly.

"What did you think of the name Raph?" The long haired male turned to his older brother who smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Consider it mine already." He ran a hand through his wild hair once more. "Who's next little brother?"

"Hmm...Donnie could be _Tenjin_ ," The youngest tapped a finger to his chin. "I mean, he's extra smart and everything."

The resident teen genius blushed as April looked at him with confusion and Miwa laughed at his fumble; he sighed as he decided to explain this one. " _Tenjin_ means the God of Knowledge."

"Ohh!" She typed that one down in a document underneath Raph's new nickname and definition. "Mikey's good with picking them."

"Duh," Miwa snickered. "Aside from the adults, me and Leo, he's the most fluent in the language. Donnie can't pronounce **most** of the words and Raph constantly confuses the way you make the sentences."

Raph's face turned a dark red while Donnie hid his face in his hands with a near silent whine.

"I had a lisp!" He cried out. "I _**still**_ have that stupid lisp when I go overboard!"

"The sentences are too confusing." The hothead grunted. "They should just use the way American's do!"

Everyone laughed at their flustered states before turning back to Mikey. "Alright little brother, you still gotta do Mi and Hero Boy. We'll do yours."

"Gotcha bro!" He squeaked happily. "Okay, for _Mi-neechan_ , how about Karai? It was the name _Saki-ojiisan_ was going to give her but didn't."

They nodded as he went back to thinking as Donnie swiped April's computer away from her while she blinked in confusion before leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"And finally for _nii-san_ ," Mikey hummed as he stared at his raven haired brother. "What about _Fuji_?"

"Like the mountain?" April asked looking back at them as Donnie continued to type.

"Yeah, but in this sense it could mean unique or unsurpassed." Miwa explained this time as Mikey beamed at her for understanding his reasoning. "I think it fits."

"Well, he's definitely stubborn like some rock." joked Raph before ducking Leo's none too gentle playful punch.

"I love it, thanks Mikey." He ruffled the long bangs as Mikey giggled.

"I got it!" Donnie cried out, throwing his arms into the air. "Mikey's nickname could be _Tenpi!_ "

Mikey squealed happily before tackling his brother in a hug and nuzzling his chest while the tallest ran his fingers through the long ponytail. "I love it D!"

"I'm glad." He ruffled his own shoulder length hair. "It took a bit to choose just one name."

"What does _Tenpi_ mean?" April asked, the word feeling foreign on her tongue.

"Sunlight." Raph shot Donnie a gaze as his immediate younger brother flashed the peace sign his way. "But he's got a point, it definitely fits the squirt."

" _Sonna kaze ni yobu na yo!"_ Mikey whined as April watched with fond eyes, feeling kind of like an intruder before the shortest member turned to her with a smile and stopped at his eyes said it all.

**Don't act like that because you're now a part of our family.**

She soon was joining them in the laughter, teasing and joking around before heading home, promising to come back soon to the clinging Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on the use of Japanese wording when it comes to this story. I'm using some direct translations from years of watching anime and some from the internet. But as you've probably noticed the romanji will be italicized so you can see the difference.
> 
> Anata wa hitori janai yo - You are not/never alone.
> 
> Sonna kaze ni yobu na yo! - Don't call me that! -Referring to be called Squirt.-


	4. New Friend, Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling slightly lonely with only his family as a form of contact, Mikey asks April to help him try and make nice with others outside of his family; thinking it was safe enough to make him an online social media she does so. What happens when an obsessed blast from the past sees his profile? (Started: 11.14.2020; Completed: 11.20.2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took so long because whenever the charger fell out of my computer it would shut off instead of just staying on as if dead and when I would boot it back up, sometimes the internet wouldn't start or the computer would say it needed to restart anyway but I finally manage to finish it this lovely Friday night!

**New York City Rooftops** _ (10:00 pm) _

**\--**

The five ninjas were running across the tops, all showing off tricks and moves that they’d been practicing for patrol’s that were mainly for practice and fun. Looking forward Donnie saw a rather wide jump, even for trained teens like themselves as he smirked to himself and put a little speed into his run, taking his glasses off and shoving them onto the front of his shirt in case they tried to fall off his face mid-jump.

“Check it out!” He cried as he leaped doing a mid-air leap before turning it into a tumbling roll as he landed on the smaller shorter roof safely just before Mikey came leaping from a water tower and flipping once only to do the same as his brother and skidding a few feet behind his lanky brother, long hair beginning to fall messily from his braid, turning and sending a cocky grin back at the eldest three.

The short teen lifted his hand in celebration with a laugh as Donnie pushed his loose shoulder length hair from his face and clapped politely for the smaller teen with a small smile of pride. Soon Miwa, Leo and Raph skidded to a halt in front of the ledge and took a peek down, seeing the large drop in case of failure.

Taking in her surroundings, the eldest turned to look at the water tower before smirking and taking a few steps back, taking a running start and scaling the tower all the way to the top before jumping from the high distance, flipping twice in the air and finally tumbling across the asphalt with ease; standing and holding her arms up like a gymnast would, practically glowing with pride at the look of amazement from Mikey and the mutter of ‘Show-off’ by Donnie as their youngest leaped into her open arms and she caught him under the thighs like a small koala.

“Top that turtle chumps!” Mikey crowed from his position against Miwa, who looked down with a raised eyebrow.

“Turtle chumps?”

“Yeah, turtle chumps.” giggled the youngest Hamato. “I really love turtles and Raph always looks so confused when I add turtles into a lot of things.”

She shook her head at his thought process before moving to sit against the wall with him still curled against her, head against the girl's shoulder as he watched his older brothers. Leo took a few steps back before smirking at his siblings.

“All right guys,” He chuckled. “Check this.”

Quickly taking a running start, he performed three hand flips before curling half way in the air and landing on the ledge, finishing with a star side flip and landing on his feet, swiping a finger under his nose while his brothers looked on in fascination. Turning back to Raph, his eyes challenged the other with his eyes, hands patting down his wild raven locks.

“Cute, kiddies…” Raph raised an eyebrow before cracking his neck twice and taking a steamroll attempt and bulldozing Leo and Donnie to the ground.

“Ow!” The duo cried as Mikey giggled and Miwa stifled her own laughter at the sight of the tangle of the three eldest Hamato’s.

“Hey, what was that?” Donnie huffed turning to his immediate older brother. “You didn’t do any flips.”

“Oops.” He grinned unapologetically before hearing a noise and turning with wide eyes to the side. They all turned to the side before running to the wall, Miwa pushing Mikey behind her as they neared the corner; Leo had a hand on his sword as he peeked around the corner cautiously, his siblings following the movement and grabbing their own.

Moving with nearly no sound, Leo turned the corner one  _ katana _ raised before blinking at the sight of a black and white kitten with wide green eyes staring back at him. He blushed deeply as Raph laughed. “Aw, don’t give up yet Leo; you might actually win this one.”

He glared at Raoh’s laughing face as Mikey stepped closer to the kitten, kneeling down and beginning a staring contest with it. The cat suddenly leaped into Mikey’s lap as the teen squatted to it’s level. Feeling happy with the animal coming to him, the black and blond haired male pet it contently.

“What’s your name little guy?” Big blue eyes peered down at the collar for a moment just as a voice called out.

“Mittens!”

“Good guess...wait,” Looking over the side of the ledge, he saw a man leaning out of an apartment window calling out the cat's name once more. Without thinking, the shortest turned with  _ ‘Mittens’ _ in his hands and began to head to the balcony where the man, still looking for the kitten. “Brb, fam!”

“Woah there,  _ Tenpi _ !” Miwa yelped out, remembering Mikey’s code name for their patrols as the brother’s looked over.

“I think that may be the owner…” Donnie murmured halfheartedly before noticing Mikey leaving after Miwa had called their youngest. “Hey, what are you  **_doing_ ** ?!”

_ “ _ Hey!” whispered Leo, eyes widening in alarm as he reached for the orange banded teen.

_ “Tenpi, _ wait!” Raph’s eyes widened as he shared a concerned look with Miwa, who had taken a step closer to where their brother was.

“What? I’m just returning Mittens to her owner.” Baby blue eyes narrowed as the blond and black haired teen scrunched his nose up in confusion.

“You’re an idiot!” Raph flinched as Miwa cleared her throat next to him with a stern look before trying to save himself. “Lemme rephrase, you’re  **being** an idiot right now.”

“Y-You can’t show yourself to just anyone!” Donnie looked askance at the idea while Leo nodded frantically.

“Why not?” Mikey was honestly confused why. It wasn’t fair that his siblings got to socialize with others while he couldn’t. It wasn’t adding up to him; it wasn’t as if he was like Spiderbytes and Snake…he was human and deserved to interact with them. 

“Because,  _ kami _ know’s what could happen!” Donnie was close to freaking out; if he wasn’t already. “Do you know how many kidnappers are out there right now? Or even how many of  _ Sensei _ or Saki _ -ojiisan _ ’s enemies could still be out there?!”

“Okay, I think you’re being a little paranoid with that one.” Mikey waved off the notion, his family was always trying to keep him in the house without anyone knowing about him at all...as if they were ashamed of him. He bit his lip as he looked back at the cat who licked his hand.

_ “Tenjin’s _ right.” Miwa sighed finally, releasing her stern stance to try and dissuade her brother from this ridiculous notion. “Splinter _ -ojiisan _ wants you to stay safe and if he finds out his youngest just went up to someone just to return his cat then what? He’ll take you off patrol rights. You are the one he’s trying to keep hidden in his connections the most.”

“No, he’s not right!” Mikey glared and stomped his foot, now thoroughly put out at the idea of not getting to interact with someone.

“For all we know,” Raph started, feeling frustrated with the conversation the more it dragged on. “He could take one look at you and think,  _ ‘Hey, free short stack!’ _ or the more likely option, he’ll see you’re deadly  **_ninja weapons!_ ** ”

“No, he won't.” Mikey didn’t care if he sounded his age or even naive at this point. He wanted his siblings to see that not everything was out to hurt him. “He’ll see I’m another cat loving dude just like him and next thing you know, we’re best buds, this is gonna be awesome.”

_ “Tenpi!”  _ “No!” “Don’t!” “Wait!”

Ignoring his siblings' cries and the doubt in his mind, Mikey jumped from the roof. The man called out the kitten’s name once more, the bearded man looked over in shock when the feminine boy landed in front of him.

“What the-!” The man’s blue eyes widened upon the sight of the teen garbed in all black with orange lining and orange face and eye masks as well as his kitten in the child's arms. “Mittens?!”

“Hi!” Shifting the cat to one arm, Mikey pulled his face mask down to reveal his pale smiling face to the other. “This is your cat, right? I  _ love _ cats.”

The man nodded dumbly as he watched the small teen jump and sit on his banister as Mittens continued to nuzzle the other. Slowly, the large man came out of the window of his apartment and stood in front of the sitting teen, whose eyes widened at the sight of the man.

“Ohmigosh…” He whispered softly, his face flushing in amazement. “You’re...Chris Bradford, yo.”

“Yes, yes I am…” The man-Chris Bradford-brushed a stray strand of hair behind Mikey’s ear as he leaned down to face the other. “And you are quite the beauty, if I do say so myself.”

“Oh- uh, thanks…” Now blushing because his teen crush was playing with his braided hair lightly, he looked down at the cat in his arms. “M-Mittens is sweet...she has good judgment.”

“Well, she also seems to be able to appreciate beauty when she sees it.” This caused Mikey to blush a brighter red.

**\--**

**Rooftops:**

**\--**

“What are they talking about down there?!” Miwa hissed as she and the brother’s tried to read the mouths of the two on the balcony, without being caught as her cousin blushed a deep red suddenly.

“I don’t know!” cried Donnie as he watched the older man close in on his little brother. “Guys, he’s moving closer!”

Silence reigned as they watched the man touch their youngest's hair and play with the loose strands of the braids.

“Please tell me he simply confused Mikey’s gender.” Raph gritted out as he glared with all the hate in the world, hands twitching for his  _ sai _ .

“I don’t know Raph,” growled Leo as his hand shifted to the hilt of his  _ katana _ . “But, he’d better get his hand off of him now.”

They watched the man chat with their brother for a little longer before the other smiled charmingly, seemingly causing the younger ninja to melt. Their overprotective-borderline possessive-nature’s were running wild on the inside.

**\--**

“So, you’re telling me aside from your family and your brother’s friends you have no one to talk to?” Chris raised an eyebrow as Mikey looked back down in embarrassment.

“Well, yeah.” The long haired male shrugged. “My oto-father and uncle have people out there that they don’t want to know I exist…I don’t know why but...I shouldn’t even really be talking to you.”

“That’s too bad...do you have social media?” The man tried once more; he was honestly interested in the unknown ninja.

“No…”

“Hmm...if you ever get one,” He scribbled something down on a piece of paper from inside his apartment. “Send me a friend request on here and send a message to me, we could probably go out for training or food or anything you want to do. I want to get to know you more, if that’s okay little lady.”

“Oh…” Mikey gave an awkward giggle, feeling his confidence in this drop at the nickname at the end. “I-I’m not a girl...just a boy who looks a lot like his mother...I guess that idea is off the table.”

“No,” Chris quickly backtracked, face coloring slightly. “The offer still stands. Sorry, girl or boy, I think you’re beautiful either way.”

Face still red, the teen took the paper, watched the man go back inside before heading downstairs...only to miss a step and tumble the rest of the way ungracefully. His brother’s and cousin jumped down, all looking at him with faces full of different emotions.

“What the shell was that?” grunted Leo as he walked towards his little brother who glanced at him with a secretive smile as the dual haired male lifted himself from the dirty floor.

“Oh, nothing much…” Mikey shoved the note in his pocket as Miwa began to make deliberate steps his way.

“Look, I understand you think he may actually like you as a friend,” She started, not bothering to be gentle. “But, don’t believe anyone out here would be friends just cause.”

“Yeah,” Raph stated. “I saw he was that guy you’re always watching on youtube and stuff. Just remember Mikey, he probably only wants to hang out with a mug like yours because you’re pretty like some chick.”

The others winced as Mikey glared at his brother before their attention was derived when they felt other pressences around them. Glancing around, they noticed ninja slowly circling them, finding the right area to strike. As the five were surrounded, they pulled their weapons and kept the circle tight; back to back and face to face with their attackers.

Finally, the other side started by throwing a  _ shuriken _ into Donnie’s staff, causing him to block it and growl as the opposite side began with a running pace towards them. Raph was taking two and three down at a time before a fourth and fifth snuck up behind him and kicked the back of his leg causing him to freeze as the other quickly flipped him into some trash cans and went into for the strike before Mikey jumped in and with his  _ kusarigama _ chain and sickle in one hand,  _ nunchaku _ in the other, began to beat them away from the wild haired teen and farther into the corner, thanks to the superior distance and length of his weapon.

Donnie had three guys against him and had just taken one down swiftly when the next two tried to jump in and corner him instead; causing his red-brown eyes to narrow and his next stance to come quicker to him. Leo and Miwa were back to back as a group of  _ katana _ wielders cut them off from the others, they held their own for a few minutes before they started losing their breath and a few ninja got some good hits in swiftly before pulling back and circling once more like a pack of hungry lions.

As he was grappling with another  _ sai _ user, Raph turned around face colored in angry confusion. “Why are  _ you _ so happy?!”

“Hyah! It’s just nice to fight people,” Leo paused with another clash of swords. “Instead of robots who want to kidnap our friend and brother...or aliens...or  **weed** monsters.”

“Weed what?” Mikey shrieked from his battle with his back against Donnie’s as they defended themselves.

“Oh yeah,” grunted Miwa as she threw another ninja into a garbage can roughly before blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes and plowing another down with some mysterious brute force of her own. “You weren’t there but-”

“Snake was mutated.” Donnie groaned as one landed a strong kick to his stomach before flinging him towards Mikey, who casually wrapped his chain around the others neck til he fell over limply, but still breathing. “Into a giant weed mutant.”

“So, he’s  _ Snakeweed _ now?” huffed Mikey as he tried to take a quick breath before his opponent got back up. “And, uh,  **whose** Snake?”

“Someone Donnie was intimidating with the same chemical that mutated him.” breathed Leo before gasping as a large man dropped down and performed a kick to his chest strong enough to launch him into the wall. “Oof…”

Raph’s eyes widened and he tried blocking his face as the man with the helmet turned to him, performing a quick split kick into his stomach, sending him tumbling at Donnie and Miwa’s feet as Mikey finished off his opponent in the background. Miwa took a running start but once close enough the man grabbed her wrist, flinging her into Leo, who had just stood causing both to go back down with undignified groans. 

Running at the tallest brother, he was slightly surprised when the brainy teen launched upwards with his staff before grabbing it and smacking the other with it, sending him behind a group of trash cans.

Finally, he turned to the smallest teen, who glared back with all the ferocity he could muster. Thinking quick on his feet, he threw his  _ kusarigama _ chain and sickle at the man, who caught the chain part and pulled him hard enough to send his light body flying into the man's open hand. As the man’s shadowed eyes narrowed on his face as Mikey twisted every way to get out of his grip, those same eyes widened as the blond and black haired teen got out of his grip by using the leverage of the other’s leg and surprise.

“Michelangelo _ -sama _ …” The man uttered as the duo began to pull the chain back and forth, Mikey slowly skidding forward, due to his obviously slighter frame.

“What _?” _ grunted Mikey before Leo jumped up and cut the chain, causing his youngests brother’s light body to fly into Raph’s waiting arms as red and blue lights signaled the arrival of the cops. 

Quickly the enemy ninja disappeared, but not before the huge man turned around and looked at them once more. As the teens watched him, Raph tightened his grip on his little brother slightly as the smaller shivered slightly.

**\--**

**Hamato/Oroku Dojo** _ (6:50 am) _

**\--**

Leo knew he should be waking Raph and Donnie up to get ready for school but he had to talk to his father first about last night as Mikey prepared the morning tea before breakfast, still dressed in his silly onesie.

“And their leader was  _ crazy good. _ ” Leo explained, eyes wide. “And by that...I mean he was good...and slightly crazy. Besides! He had all these guys with him; it wasn’t a fair fight!”

Splinter rubbed his goatee as his son leaned against the floor, blue eyes narrowed at an enemy only he could see. Feeling slightly amused at the way his eldest child was acting like Raph when Mikey and Miwa or Donnie teamed up for pranks until the other’s last statement caught his attention.

“What do you mean… _ ’fair fight’ _ ?” He asked as his son glanced at the floor for a moment before looking back up in slight confusion.

“Uh, a fair fight,” Leo turned to face his father and teacher, now totally confused. “You know, a fight that either side could win?”

“So,” The aging man nodded as he grabbed his walking stick. “A fair fight is a fight, where you could lose?”

“Well yes, but what I mean is-” The raven haired teen floundered at being put on the spot like that.

“You don’t want to assure your victory?” Now openly gaping at his father, Leo tried to find words only for none to come. He cried out as Splinter suddenly swiped his feet from under him and pinned him with his cane to the floor. “Was that fair?”

“No?!”

“Did I win?” A twinkle in garnet colored eyes.

“I...see your point.” The younger finally conceded.

“Seek  victory , not  fairness .” Leo stared from his position on the ground, even as he heard his family moving around him.

_ “Hai, sensei.” _ His teacher then leant a hand for him to grab and help him up, just as the doorbell rang, signalling April’s arrival to walk with them to school. As he grabbed his bag and bid Miwa, Saki, Splinter, and Mikey farewell until after school, he still felt conflicted about the whole situation.

**\--**

**Walk Home** _ (3:30 pm) _

**\--**

“Wait,” April held a hand up as Donnie blinked at her, suddenly cutting off the story from last night. “You’re telling me that Mikey can’t have any friends that you guys, Mr. Saki, Splinter, and Miwa approve of? That  _ would  _ be normal if the little guy got to leave out and find friends but, he can’t do that from the house, you know?”

“What does the squirt need friends for anyway?” huffed Raph as he lugged his school bag higher up on his shoulder. “I think we’re plenty enough.”

“Yeah,” April rolled her blue eyes while Raph, quirked a brow her way. “If he actually had more than one other person to talk to. Guys, studies show that kids and teens alike need more than just family socialization to survive in this world. How’s Mikey gonna react when you actually take him somewhere with people?”

“He’s a strong kid, April.” Leo tried to soothe her as they neared the Dojo/household. “Besides, father and Uncle Saki have been trying to keep us out of their old spotlight for a long time now. It’s bad enough he couldn’t teach me, Raph and Donnie...he just wants Mikey to be safe.”

The redhead rolled the idea around in her head for a bit before conceding for now and dropping the matter; she’d talk to Mikey about later anyway. As they entered the household she was surprised when the boys took off their sneakers before even getting through the doorway and put them in a small cubby, picking up a pair of colored slippers as they went.

“Uh?” She called out causing Leo to turn with his eyebrows furrowed before he chuckled softly.

“Sorry, in Japan it’s customary for us to take our sneakers off and switch into house slippers.” The raven haired teen brushed his bangs from his face briefly before they fell back into place. “We’ll get you a pair for the house but for the time being, use the guest slippers.”

Leaning down, she took off her converses and placed the surprisingly comfortable slippers on and followed after them.

_ “Tadaima!” _ Leo called out as Donnie began to set up the study area at the living room for them and Raph grunted the same word; April was floored as she watched the teens. Despite telling everyone at school that they were Japanese, they acted more American outside with other teens but inside it’s like they were different people.

_ “Tadaima _ means we’re home.” supplied Donnie as he glanced at her bewildered expression. “Sometimes if Mikey’s too into his studying or whatever he’s doing, he’ll forget simple English terms so we stick to some of them while around the house.”

“What would a guest say in place of that?” The redhead wanted to learn more about their culture the more she got to know about them.

“Uhh…” Raph scrunched his face up as he tried to remember.

“I think it’s  _ Shitsurei? _ ” Donnie bit his lip lightly as he thought

“Close little brother,” Leo chuckled. “It’s  _ shitsureishimasu. _ ”

“S- _ Shitsureishimasu, _ ” April tried the foreign word on her tongue, looking up with hopeful eyes only to see encouraging glances from the others, meaning she was a step closer at least.

_ “Okaeri!” _ Mikey cheered as he leapt onto Raph’s back with a giggle as his brother easily caught him.  _ “Dou? _ What was school like today?”

_ “Maa na.” _ replied their tallest brother as he finished moving some of the chairs with a slight huff of breath. “It could have been worse if it wasn’t for Peters. She has no class at all in taking a loss, I tell ya.”

“Peters?” The black and blond haired male tilted his head. “Who’s that?”

“She’s our language art teacher, who has no respect for anything she doesn’t get paid for.” April confirmed before her blue eyes locked onto the shortest in the room. “Wow, Mikey I didn’t know your hair was that long.”

The boy blushed as he self consciously touched the long, loose locks. He didn’t wear his hair out too often since he was often doing housework and cooking or training. “Yeah, I just didn’t feel like getting it cut or cutting it myself.”

“It fits you,” She smiled and placed a hand on his head causing him to blush furiously once more. “Well, let’s get studying!”

“I’ll make you dudes and dudette some snacks.” Mikey took off to the kitchen, snagging Donnie’s hair tie straight from his ponytail. “Borrowing this  _ nii-san _ !”

Leo, April, and Raph shared mutual looks of amusement as Donnie made some sort of noise of annoyance before huffing and falling onto a chair in an open pout.

**\--**

After they finished studying, the brothers all went off to do their own thing while Mikey sat down and allowed April to play with his open hair while Donnie went to the lab, Raph to the dojo and Leo to the meditation area-they only used this part of the dojo/house when Raph was in the dojo-. And Miwa was doing her final test to inherit the Foot Clan from her father; she wouldn’t be on patrol with them anymore but with her own fleets around the city as well.

“You know Mikey,” She started, ready to breach the topic gently. “I think it’s great that you have three older brother’s and a cousin who's like an older sister.”

“Yeah,” His eyes shone briefly before dying down slightly.

“But, wouldn’t it be great to like, have friends outside of the family,” She knew this was probably going to bite her in the behind if this went terribly wrong somehow, but she couldn’t stand and let the teen be sheltered. “Don’t you ever feel suffocated by them all?”

“Well, yeah, but...they’re just looking out for me?” He tried obviously feeling a little uneasy with where she was going with this.

“Why don’t you and I, work on a new way for you to make friends, without revealing who your family is!” She murmured as she twisted half of his hair into a perfect pigtail before starting on the next half. “There’s a site where you can make friends, talk and even call one another without ever meeting!”

“Hmm...I don’t know, yo.” Mikey looked skeptical. “The only phone I’ve ever been allowed to have has been Donnie’s custom made T-Phones.”

He flashed the turtle shell shaped device as April squinted at the strange name for it. Understanding dawned on her face as she looked at it fully, now getting it’s strange name.

“You can make it on my laptop and whenever I come over, you can go on it.” She offered; the male brightened, considered the options before finally nodding. “Besides, out of Leo and you, it must suck to always have to be one of the good boys and not being able to act your age a lot.”

“You ain’t lying there,  _ nee-chan! _ ” He chuckled before flushing as he realized what he called her. “Oops.”

“Did you just call me, big sis?” April’s eyes were shining as Mikey nodded shyly. “You can call me that anytime Mikey! I always wanted a little brother or sister! And you're practically both! In a good way…”

“Nah, it’s all cool! It means I’m versatile,” He grinned back at her brightly as she tied off the last pigtail. As he turned, the two tails whipped through the air. “So, can you show me this website?”

“Sure!” Forgetting any doubts she had about this idea upon seeing his excitement, April opened her laptop and booted up the site. “Okay, so first we make you a profile; smile!”

Blinking in shock at the bright flash from April’s phone, the freckled teen watched as she uploaded it before placing it as his picture for his profile. “And now, we make you a bio so people who have the same likes as you, can see that you share likes.”

“Okay, I like doing art...I like doing training.” He pursed his lips slightly. “I love cooking and animals! And I love my family!”

“Done and done!” She turned the laptop his way with a proud grin as he scanned the empty page, devoid of anything but his bio. “Now, let’s get you some friends…”

“U-Uh, I think I have a suggestion.” The shorter teen took out a slip of paper from his pocket and placed it in her hand. Glancing at the paper, April typed in the username before blinking as the empty profile popped up in front of her. “That’s the one!”

Unwillingly to pop his bubble, she sent the friend request, expecting no response but was shocked when the response was immediate and approved.

“Mikey, do you know who this guy is?” She asked before a message beeped on her computer.

“Yeah, it’s Chris Bradford,” He shrugged. “I’m sure my bros told you the story right?”

The freckled girl nodded as she looked back at the profile. Something wasn’t adding up and seemed suspicious but she couldn't put her finger on it. Smiling at his enthusiasm, she opened the chat box.

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ Hey _

**Michelangelo Skater Mikey -** _ Hello >.< _

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ Michelangelo? From last night?  _

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ You’re the same person, right? _

**Michelangelo Skater Mikey -** _ Yeah. I’m surprised  _

**Michelangelo Skater Mikey -** _ You even remembered. _

**Michelangelo Skater Mikey -** _ You probs have sooo many fans like me. _

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ Yeah but none left the impression you did. _

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ Even after finding out who I was you treated me normally. _

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ That’s why I was thinking maybe we could go out for pizza later tonight? Preferably without your brothers and cousin? _

Mikey stopped after reading the last message. His new friend wanted to go and hang out with him. Tonight, alone...He glanced at April, who for all it’s worth, gave an encouraging nod.

**Michelangelo Skater Mikey -** _ Sure. What time and where? _

**Chris Noone Bradford -** _ Meet at the Romanio’s Pizzeria around 10? Dress casually. _

**Michelangelo Skater Mikey -** _ Sure. _

After logging off, him and April looked at each other before exchanging matching squeals of excitement. Quickly hugging his newly adopted sister tightly, he pulled back and smiled.

“Omigosh Ape! This is gonna be great!” He hugged her again as she laughed heartily.

“We need to go pick you out an outfit!” The redhead gasped suddenly as if remembering this was both a friendly meeting just as much as it could turn into a date. “C’mon Mike! I’ll have you leaving in style!”

_ “Onegai dakara!” _ He giggled and smiled at her as they rushed to his room, unaware of the figure watching from the kitchen doorway.

**\--**

As Mikey was just finished getting dressed, there was a knock on his door. His eyes flickered over to April, who shrugged just as clueless as he was. “It’s open!”

“Michelangelo,” Saki walked in, a half-smile on his face as he sat at the edge of his nephews bed, eyes twinkling knowingly. “I wish to have a word with you and Ms. April.

Both teens glanced at one another, thinking they were busted either way, before getting comfortable. “What’s up Saki _ -ojiisan _ ?”

“I know about your little...plan about tonight,” The older man started. “I’m allowing you to go, for I think you have the right to go out and experience life without us constantly hovering around. I’ve spoken to my brother and he’s agreed but only if you take your T-Phone with you and call immediately if anything is to go amiss.”

“I will!” Mikey knew he was too happy to be getting away from his family, but he couldn’t help it.  _ “Arigatou  _ Saki _ -ojiisan!” _

“Don’t pay it any mind, little one.” The older man chuckled as a small bundle of joy leapt into his arms. “I’ll break the news to the other children over dinner.”

“Please tell me you’re gonna order out instead of trying to cook, right?” The thirteen year old honestly looked worried about what his family would do about food. “I don’t mind cooking before I go, you know?”

“I do know,” Saki rolled his eyes at his worry-wart nephew. “We’ll be ordering Chinese tonight. I do not want you to be late to your first meeting with your new friend.”

Mikey and April chuckled once more before the shorter stood up to look in the mirror. “Hm...Imma leave with the pigtails, I think they’re really cute.”

“Yay!” April clapped happy at the achievement with hair. She thought he wouldn’t like them considering she had short hair and had no idea how to do long hair. Glancing at the clock, she winced slightly. “Mr. Saki? If my aunt’s okay with it, could I spend the night? It’s a little late to be walking home in New York City, if you know what I mean.”

The man nodded once more before standing and exiting the room. Mikey looked at her, eyes shining with a twinkle of mischief. “Wanna spend the night in my room, so when I come back you can have all the juicy details?”

“Of frickin’ course!” The older girl giggled as she began to rifle through his drawers, producing a pair of boxer briefs and a large overnight shirt. “Mind if I borrow these for pajamas?”

“How did you just put it?” Mikey mockingly put a finger to his chin. “Of frickin’ course!”

They both laughed before Mikey began to head out of the room to leave for his meetup.

**\--**

**Romanio’s Pizzeria Rooftop** _ (9:00 pm) _

**\--**

Mikey sat on the edge of the roof, idley swinging his legs as he waited for Chris to return with the pizza with a smile firmly on his face. He couldn’t believe it! For the first time in thirteen years, he was out! With a friend! That  _ wasn’t _ his brother’s or brother’s friends!

“I’m back.” The older man smiled as he sat down with the medium pie and two liter in hand.

_ “Okaeri!~” _ He giggled; within the first few minutes of talking to each other, they both realized they preferred slipping Japanese into everyday speaking or talking in japanese period.

“Today’s meal,” The brunette opened the top with a flourish. “Pepperoni and cheese pizza.”

“Smells delicious.” The boy joked in a snobbish voice. They glanced at each other before bursting into unrestrained laughter. “So, I was thinking...you have dojo’s all over this place but...how do you manage them all?”

“Ah,” Chris sighed, shaking his head in a you-don’t-understand type of way jokingly. “Being as great as I am, I simply have to choose the best pupil at each one before leaving  **_them_ ** to manage the dojo. Then I move onto the other or if some kind of job pops up, I’ll do that until I can get back to one of the dojos.”

Mikey nodded, now seeing why his father and uncle decided on only one dojo.

“Okay, my turn.” Chris closed his eyes in thought. “How many pupils does your father and uncle’s dojo have?”

“Uh,” Mikey scrunched up his nose in thought before blinking. “Five...seven.”

“Seven?” He wasn’t expecting that answer in the least. 

“Yeah, seven.” The petite dual haired teen confirmed. “Me, my  _ onii-san, _ and my cousin are five alone. Although my cuz is about to graduate and two elementary school twins.”

“Huh…” This continued on until Mikey’s phone beeped, signaling it was time for him to go home and get ready.

“Oh, I have to go.” He looked downhearted before the older man gently patted his head.

“We can meet up again some other time.” Chris smiled. “Maybe next time at my dojo?”

“Sure!” Mikey knew he probably sounded overly eager but he couldn’t help but picture what their next meeting would be like.

With that the two parted. As Christ landed on the pavement below, he pulled his own phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

“Mistress? I’m gaining his trust slowly,” A low chuckle from the other line.

“Good, when do you think you’d be able to deliver him to me?”

“Give me another two meetings with him and I’ll have it all handled.”

“Remember, Xever will be going with you to see what we’ll be up against, in case anything arises.” He growled lowly at the thought of the street rat interfering with his plan.

“Understood Mistress Mother.” With that the call ended and Chris let out a low laugh before leaning back and cackling loudly.

**\--**

**Rooftops** _ (10:00 pm) _

**\--**

“They must’ve been watching us from here,” Leo murmured to Donnie as they gazed down from a ledge at the place where they were jumped yesterday. “A perfect place for an ambush.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair.” The genius fixed his glasses as he looked at his oldest brother.

“It’s not about fairness,” snapped Leo, clenching a fist tightly as he whirled on his taller brother. “It’s about  victory !”

“Okay,” Donnie held his hands up, red-brown eyes confused on the sudden change in attitude. “I’m sorry.”

Mikey was sitting in the back with Raph as the two quietly bickered over whether April and the youngest had made the biggest mistake in their life or not.

“I’m telling you,” The hothead was growling. “I don’t trust this and neither should any of you!”

“And  _ I’m _ telling  _ you _ that you just don’t wanna admit you were wrong!” The younger snapped. “Why is it so hard to believe that I can make my own friends?!”

“Because...because...because you’re you!” Raph grunted, throwing his hands up. “You’re someone who literally wasn’t allowed out of the house until like, last week and even then! You were kidnapped no more than a few hours after that!”

“I swear that wasn’t my fault!” Tears of frustration welled up in Mikey’s eyes before he turned away from the faux redhead finally. “I’m done with this conversation! If you’re going to continue being dumb, I’m outta here!”

With that the petite blond leaped from the roof and down to the ground. His elder brother’s watched him with varying levels of concern.

**\--**

**Bradford Dojo** _ (10:30 pm) _

**\--**

As Mikey landed, he pulled his mask to his chin in order for Chris to see his face and not try and bodily harm him; hopefully.

“Hey, Chris...you here?” He called as he looked around the expensive looking dojo. The carpets were nothing at their own dojo and the lights lit up every way he walked by. “Chris?”

“Michelangelo?” He heard his friends voice from behind him. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to be home?”

“My family is having a hard time accepting that I have a genuine friend,” The dual haired teen started. “So I came to hang with you and try to blow off some steam.”

“That’s quite fine, I was just sparring with a punching bag.” The brunette smiled warmly. “Would you like to join me?”

“Sure.” 

And soon they were taking turns at giving hits and criticism to the bag. Finally, Chris stopped Mikey with a hand in the air. “We’re friends, Michelangelo. And friends tend to share secrets; so I’d like to share a  _ kata  _ with you. It’s called the Death Dragon.”

Mikey’s eyes basically had stars in them as he looked at the older man, admiration clear on his face while the man nodded, kind smile still in place.

“Of course.”

**\--**

**Dojo** _ (4:00 pm) _

**\--**

“...and then he kicks, twists and...sweeps the leg!” Mikey performed the move for his brothers, two looking highly interested while Raph was still glaring at the younger Hamato. “The Death Dragon!”

“That’s  _ amazing!” _ Leo had a glint in his eyes as he watched his brother perform the move flawlessly.

“Yeah,” Donnie agreed, face confused at the move shown to him. “It’s devastatingly effective and complex!”

“And yet, Mikey was able to do it after learning it only a few hours ago.” snarked Raph.

“Thank you…” Mikey’s eyes narrowed and his smile dropped. “Hey! I did learn it from it’s creator.”

Donnie’s laptop beeped with a notification from Mikey’s messenger and the teen went over to it in a slight rush.

“Oh, Chris wants to hang out again.” He smiled softly. “He wants to get together for some...b-ball? What’s that?”

Another beep.

“Oh, basketball...hope it’s a game I can learn.” The small teen stood up, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

“You’re going out now?” called Leo, looking mildly concerned.

“Yeah, unlike  _ some _ people I continue to have faith in humanity.” Blue eyes turned sharply to toxic green eyes which glared back fiercely.

**\--**

**Bradford Dojo** _ (4:30 pm) _

**\--**

“Michelangelo _ -sama _ is on his way, the trap is set, ” Bradford spoke as Xever looked at his family's sword in fascination and slight awe. “And soon the Mistress will have her child back with her.”

“Pretty weapon for a tough guy,” The lean hispanic spoke as he pointed the weapon Bradford’s way. “In prison, we made our own weapons.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bradford sneered as he walked closer to the other. “If I’m ever stupid enough to wind up in prison.”

Xever glared at him once more before slamming the sword into the dojo's floor and stomping off with a low growl as Bradford smiled in victory. 

**\--**

**Hamato Dojo** _ (5:00 pm) _

**\--**

The three eldest were in the dojo practicing the Death Dragon with Leo trying it on Raph while Donnie stood farther back to observe how it would go from a distance. Raph leaned back when the punch came and jumped when the swift kick came from around.

“Wait, wait,” The eldest grinned as he held his hands up. “I think I’ve got it!”

Splinter, Saki, and Miwa all walked in just as Leo executed the Death Dragon perfectly, causing Raph to tip backwards and fall to the floor.

“Where did you learn that?!” Splinter cried, anger clear in his voice as Leo helped Raph off the floor and the other two stared at their father in confusion.

“Mikey learned it from his new friend.” answered Leo, face confused as he turned to their family. 

“The man who taught him that  _ kata _ is no  **friend** !” Saki spat the word friend like it was acid as Miwa glared at the floor.

“It comes from your mother’s killer…” whispered Miwa as the other three’s faces paled and Raph’s eyes widened in shock. “The Mother.”

“The Mother?” muttered Donnie, sharing a look with Leo, who stepped forward.

“You mean,” The raven haired teen began, shaking his bangs out of his face slightly. “Bradford is one of her students?”

“He must be…” Splinter scowled as Saki growled under his breath and Miwa clenched her fists by her sides.

“That means, Bradford must be pretending to be Mikey’s friend...but why?” Leo’s eyes had narrowed but he still didn’t see the logic behind any of it.

“The Mother is sick.” grunted Miwa. “She believed that Mikey was her son for so long and killed your mother, thinking she stole him away from her, when in reality, her son died during the birthing process. She went mad and began to hate the Hamato Clan and planned multiple attacks against you guys during our time in Japan. She must’ve found out you guys are here and is trying to take him away!”

“Oh, what a relief, everything makes sense again.” Raph sighed a hand coming up to run through his hair and a beat passed before he gasped. “Mikey’s in trouble!”

**\--**

**Bradford Dojo** _ (8:00 pm) _

**\--**

“Chris?” Mikey called as he walked into the dark dojo. “Chris, are you here?”

As the small teen walked around the dojo looking for the older man, he almost didn’t notice the looming figure behind him, causing him to yell out and turn around quickly. Looking up at the mask of the man who jumped him and his brother’s earlier that week, he felt a tiny bit of fear, remembering the way his body was held like some ragdoll, unable to do anything.

The man said nothing as he began to advance on Mikey, who backed up with a small noise of fear before bumping into another male, this one unfamiliar completely and with a dark smirk on his face as he stared down into the wide baby blue eyes. Now, both began to try and corner him as he took steps back to try and avoid them.

“...” Narrowing his eyes suddenly, the dual haired teen glared at them; pointing at the larger figure with a frown on his face. “They were right...you  **are** out to hurt me, Chris Bradford.”

Both began to attack him simultaneously as he jumped back and rolled out of the way constantly, sticking by his father’s rule of not to do harm...unless he meant to do harm, then do lots of hurt. Whenever Chris got to close, Mikey weaved back only for the unknown man to jump in with some harsh kicks, some of which landed hits and other’s which didn’t. Either way, the males were working well together despite the obvious difference in their fighting styles.

Quickly jumping onto the support beams, Mikey stared down at the hulking figure of Chris Bradford as the man reached up to grab him causing him to fall instead and have to quickly roll away as the other man tried to punch him; giving the dark skinned man a chance to kick him in the head. 

The petite blond gripped his head as he moaned softly before being kicked into the punching bag twice. Blue eyes scanned the area quickly as he gained his bearings before rushing behind a training dummy.

“I’m surprised you figured it out!” Chris laughed as he tried to grab the smaller male from behind the dummy. “I thought I had you completely fooled.”

“Well, I managed to overhear your phone call last time after our game of basketball.” Mikey smiled ruefully at the shadow of the bulkier man. An idea came to mind as he ducked another punch aimed at his head, grabbing onto the arm and then the other when it came through the other slot.

The smirk on his freckled face grew as he took both arms, crossed them and flipped his legs over, kicking Chris straight in the metal face mask he wore causing the man to cry out. But the other recovered quickly, grabbing Mikey’s arm and slamming him back first against the punching bag before kicking him into the support beam, making the smaller cry out in pain as he fell onto all fours and looked up at the other pitifully.

As Mikey tried to find the strength to move, Bradford roughly tied his arms and legs together in the form of a human hogtie as he and Xever looked down at him.

“...I really thought we were friends, you know.” Mikey was honestly close to tears over this betrayal.

“That doesn’t have to change Michelangelo _ -sama _ .” Bradford cooed as he ran a hand through the long hair on Mikey’s head that was out and flowing around in messy cascades. “I’m just trying to return you to your real family. The Hamato’s stole you from The Mother. She just wants her child back.”

“We just have to, how you say,” Xever purred as he leaned closer to the feminine male. “Take out the trash that is your brothers, Little One.”

Mikey’s tears finally fell as he looked at the duo before they turned and left.

**\--**

**Bradford Dojo Rooftop** _ (11:00 pm) _

**\--**

Raph and Leo leaned against the glass ceiling overpass and did a small handshake as Donnie slid down next to them, chewing a piece of gum thoroughly before blowing a bubble. He pulled out a compass and stuck the gum onto the pencil before using the sharp part to draw a perfect circle and popping it open, slipping his hand inside to unlatch the entrance from above.

The trio all glared as they saw their tiny brother tied up in an uncomfortable position as ears fell from his sad baby blue eyes freely as the men in the mesh outfits from before stood guard around him in a circle. Finding an area that wasn’t as heavily guarded, they dropped some rope down and slipped in quietly, virtually undetected.  They ducked down and ran quickly, taking out the ninja surrounding their downed brother with ease. Mikey glanced at all the bodies around with slight shock at how easy it was to take them down.

“Dudes, that was stupefying!” He cried, forgetting stealth for a moment as Raph and Leo hushed him quickly.

“Nice new word.” Donnie commented as he glanced at his still tied up brother.

“Learned it from Saki _ -ojiisan _ in English class.” Mikey grinned toothily as Leo cut him loose, running a hand through his long wild hair.

Fast as they could, they dashed to the rooftops and out of sight whispering quietly to one another as they disappeared swiftly. Unaware of the pair of binoculars watching them a few tops over as they found a manhole and dove down, even with Mikey making a disgusted face the whole way down.

“We’ve got them.” Xever grunted as more ninja appeared around them and Bradford put his night vision binoculars away with a smirk.

The teens hid as the enemy dropped down in the sewers after them, unaware of the fact that before they could go rooftop, they had to train in the sewers; making it their old stomping ground of sorts.

Dispatching the grunts quickly and silently, was the first part of the plan that the Hamato boys had come up with when they dropped into the lower levels. It took them getting into the floodgates area for Bradford to notice their small army had diminished. Grabbing Xever by the shoulder, he jerked his head to the side, indicating to their group turned duo. Lighting a flare, Xever held it up to the sky and took a step back in shock at seeing all their grunts strung up in the air like they were streamers at a party.

“Show your faces!” The hispanic called out into the darkness. Silently, Leo and Raph rose from the sewer water as Donnie and Mikey peeled themselves out of the shadows, all wearing faces promising a world of pain and circling the duo dangerously as Bradford and Xever stood back to back. “They’ve trapped us!”

Glancing both ways, at the older duo and younger duo, Bradford came up with a plan. “Take them down.”

Leaping at the older duo, Bradford immediately began to fight them as Xever threw the light flare into the air and sprung at Mikey and Donnie. Swinging his fist at Leo, Bradford grabbed Raph and flung both of the teen ninja’s into the sewer water before jumping towards them again.

Donnie struggled as Xever blocked ever hit from his staff with his legs while standing on his hands; matching the two leaner teens hit for hit easily. As the dark skinned man flipped over Donnie, he grabbed the lanky teen around the neck and swung him upward, causing the other’s legs to smack into Mikey and making the smaller fly back harshly before twisting his hands and swinging Donnie away.

“Heh,” Xever rubbed his thumb under his nose cockily as the two rubbed their heads. Donnie glanced across from them to see Raph being thrown across the grate as Bradford closed in. Leo tried to do a surprise attack only for the older man to grab the swords by the tips and throw him into his second brother as the red haired teen ran to catch him before their leader went over the edge.

Glancing at their youngest brothers for confirmation they nodded as Donnie snapped his fingers for part of protocol. Standing quickly, they managed to continue facing their opponents as the quartet kept their backs to their opposite opponents fighting the others. As they rushed by each other, the brother’s switched Bradford now fighting the leaner Donnie and Mikey, while Xever now fought the beefier Raph and Leo.

Bradford rushed forward to punch one of the teens only to run into a steel beam as both leaped over the pipe; Donnie squatting down while Mikey wrapped his  _ nunchaku _ chain around Bradford wrist as he leaned down to land lightly on the pole and pull with all his weight as the man was dragged high enough that the purple banded teen on the ground could knock his knees in just as Mikey’s fist flew through the opening and into his face.

Xever tried to find some ground to fight the bigger opponents but it wasn’t working as Leo swung his  _ katana _ in a wide enough arc to cause the hispanic to duck low only for Raph’s knee to crash into his chin sending him flying. As he tried to gain his bearings by walking away from the fight, Raph tried to corner him; Leo turned and ran off to a different part of the field.

Mikey followed Raph’s lead, walking Bradford back to back into Xever while swinging a single  _ nunchaku _ in the air as Donnie followed Leo’s lead, meeting him at a halfway point.

“They knew we were following them.” Bradford realized as he clenched his fists and looked back at Mikey.

“That’s right, scum.” Mikey growled, his tone mockingly light as he glared darkly at the one only hours ago he called friend. Growling the older man went to punch him in the face, only for Mikey to block his next few hits perfectly, quickly changing the tide of the battle again.

Grabbing Bradford’s outstretched arm, the dual haired teen yanked him lower as he swung his fist at the exact same moment and kicked him in the leg, knocking him slightly off balance. Following up with a palm to the face, he shot his leg into the other’s stomach, causing Bradford to lean forward and clutch it. As the brunette went to do so, Mikey grabbed his face and pulled it into his padded knee with a harsh force, a cracking noise resounded, meaning he broke the others nose.

Ready to finish this, Mikey stepped on the other’s foot and slammed his hand into Bradford’s face before ending it by using the Death Dragon on its owner. “Sweep the leg…!”

Bradford’s large frame knocked into Xever causing both to tumble into the large sewage water, causing both to pop up spluttering. Glancing at his older brother’s, Mikey smirked as they held onto a pipe turner.

“Hit it!” The ground rumbled after they turned it as the water rushed forward causing both to go down the drain as if in one big toilet.

“Well,” Raph started as he stared down in amusement. “That didn’t seem very fair.”

“No it wasn’t.” Leo agreed jokingly as him and Donnie rejoined them before they all shared a quick laugh at the duo’s misfortune.

**\--**

**Mikey’s Room** _ (12:00 am) _

**\--**

Mikey sat glumly staring at Donnie’s laptop. His family had almost been hurt today and it had been his fault…

_ ‘If only I’d listened to their warnings…’ _ He thought as a sigh escaped him at the unfairness of what had happened the past few days.  _ ‘Nothing is ever that simple for us…’ _

He jumped when his door was opened and Raph walked in, face set into a blank expression.

_ ‘And now, the one who knew it all along is coming to rub it in…’ _ Mikey knew he sounded like a pessimist but he couldn’t help it; the whole time he was being played, Raph had tried to warn him but he didn’t listen, didn’t want to see the world for it’s true ugly colors.

“Hey  _ otouto, _ ” The red haired male began as he sat heavily on the bed. “Can we talk.”

“Un.” The dual haired teen nodded into his pillow. 

“Look, I know you don’t need to hear this but...I told you so,” Mikey groaned and went to tell his brother to leave before his next words cut him off. “And, I’m sorry. I should have approached it differently instead of just trying to prove it in your face constantly.”

“I-” Tears welled up in his eyes again before his brother hugged him tightly.

“Let it out little brother, let it out.” As his back was rubbed gently, Mikey wailed into his shoulder; thoroughly upset about what had transpired.

* * *

**Hidden Location** _ (5:00 am) _

**\--**

A tall imposing woman walked down the walkway, her long hair trailing behind her and mingling with her fluttering sleeves every now and then. She quietly passed by Bradford and Xever, both whose heads were bowed and eyes closed; one in fear and the other in acceptance.

“You’ve failed to bring my child home.” She murmured quietly in the dead silent room; her voice sounding like it was booming and bouncing off each wall repeatedly.

“Mistress Mother, I’m sorry!” Bradford immediately started. “I swear it won’t happen again! I was so close to bringing Michelangelo _ -sama _ back! We just...had some difficulties with his brothers.”

“Yes, it better not happen again.” Her dark eyes flicked to look at each one of them in the face once. “Or...dire consequences will follow.”

They both gulped but nodded to her threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kami - God
> 
> Tadaima - I'm home
> 
> Shitsurei - Rude
> 
> Shitsureishimasu - Pardon the intrusion
> 
> Okaeri - Welcome home/Welcome back
> 
> Dou - Well?
> 
> Maa Naa - Well yeah or okay
> 
> nee-chan - Big sis

**Author's Note:**

> If by some miracle I'm still alive by the end of this story, I'd like to hear more ideas about this idea of mine and maybe suggestions for one shots but I'll definitely get to season two at some point.


End file.
